Totally Spies: Halloween Revenge
by SonicPossible00
Summary: After Mandy gets on the girls nerves, Clover, Sam and Alex decide to play a Halloween prank, which is sure to make their nemesis beg for mercy. Contains femslash, mental torture and sexy girls in sexy Halloween outfits.
1. Mandy's Insults, Clover's Rage

**This is just a little story I felt like writing with our three favourite spies. For those of you concerned, I do not own any of the characters in this story, and our three main characters are 18 in it. If you don't like yuri, femslash, then I suggest you not to continue. And now, on wiht the show!**

* * *

 **Totally Spies: Halloween Revenge**

 **Chapter 1: Mandy's Insults, Clover's Rage**

A wise man once said that there are no such things as ghouls, ghosts or goblins. But that same wise man probably never spent a Halloween night in Beverly Hills. Being one of the most exclusive and richest neighborhoods not only in California, but also in the world, that was the perfect place to be on Halloween. The best costumes would be worn by kids, teens and adults, the best candies would be handed out, and of course, the best parties would be planned… parties that with some luck would be remembered by people for years to come. Needless to say, that everyone in Beverly Hills High was excited for one particular party… Mandy's party. Everyone, except Clover, Sam and Alex. Every year, their arch nemesis, Mandy would organize a Halloween party so awesome that only a handful of people were invited, and the three spies knew that they would not be invited, because Mandy hated them, and they hated her back. And that was okay… the girls had more important things to worry about.

"Who cares about that stupid party, anyway?" – Clover said, as she and the girls walked down the hall, on their way to Algebra. –"I mean, this is Mandy we're talking about. She's got as much taste in parties as she has in fashion, which is none."

"Agreed." -Sam waved her head.

"I know, but… it would be fun for us to be invited to Mandy's party, even if it was just once." -Alex pouted. She did not want to really admit it, but she had always wanted to be invited into one of Mandy's Halloween parties, ever since junior high.

"Alex!" -Clover practically screamed, after hearing her friend saying something like that. –"Are you sure you're not sick or something? This is Mandy we're talking about."

"For once, Clover's right, Alex. Mandy is mean, selfish, and nasty as hell." -Sam said.

"I know that… but every year I hear people she invited saying amazing things about the party. Call me dumb, but I'm jealous of those people."

"Oh, sweetie, don't say things like that. We know you love this kind of parties. But, it's just a party." -Sam told her, comforting her with a hug.

"Yeah, it's just one of hundreds that will take place in a couple of nights. Besides, it's Mandy party… everyone knows that that skank's parties are only a way for her to get some cute guys in her house, so she can decide which one she's going to take to her bed and fuck until morning." -Clover said.

"That coming from the queen of the badly dressed skanks who would fuck a piece of roadkill if it had a pretty face." -a voice was heard. Turning around, it was Mandy, who was accompanied by her besties, Dominique and Caitlin. –"Tell me, Clover, where did you find that sweater? In the trash?!" -Mandy laughed maniacally.

Hearing that remark, Clover's rage levels went critical. She hated Mandy with all her heart and right then, she was pissed enough to wrap her hands around her neck and squeeze until hearing it crack. Luckily for Mandy, Alex and Sam kept their cool, and grabbed Clover by the arms, preventing her from committing what would most likely be a bloodshed.

"Screw you, Mandy!" -Alex yelled at her. –"Don't you have other places to be, like the city dump?"

"Oh, nice one, Alex." -Mandy commented sarcastically. -"Tell me, if I decide to call you names instead of Clover, will you start crying like a baby?"

"Leave her alone, Mandy!" -Sam yelled, still restraining Clover, although at that point she was beginning to consider just letting her friend lose.

"Oh, Sammy to the rescue… isn't that sweet, girls?" -Mandy asked Dominique and Caitlin.

"Totally!" -the two of them answered in chorus, before starting to laugh.

"Let me get her, girls, I beg you! Let me kill her!" -Clover practically begged Sam and Alex, while they kept restraining her.

"No, Clover, you can't." -Alex whispered. –" _Although it would be fun to see Mandy bleed to death after what she just told us._ " -she thought.

"Better keep a leash on her if I were you. She might have rabies or some other disgusting disease." -Mandy laughed evilly.

"Stop that, Mandy! Because if you don't…"

"You'll do what, Sam?"

"I'll slap you so hard that you'll have to wear tons of make-up just to hide the slap mark!" -Sam practically spat it.

"If you lay one finger over me, I swear you'll regret it, Samantha!" -Mandy warned her, giving Sam a dirty look. –"Anyways, let's get out of here, girls. This hallway has become too freaky for my taste… oh, and one more thing, you three are not invited to my Halloween party, because, let's face it, you would probably scare every last one of my guests with those hideous ugly mugs you call faces."

"We wouldn't go, even if it was the last party in the planet!" -Alex shot at her. –" _And to think that I wanted to be invited to her party…_ " -she thought.

Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique kept walking, still laughing from all the things Mandy had told the girls, while Alex and Sam tried their best to calm Clover down. You could see just how mad Clover was just by looking at the veins in her temples and neck, which felt like they were about to burst.

"Come on, Clover, calm down, she's gone." -Sam told her.

"I know… but my rage and hate for her haven't." -Clover said, taking deep breaths in order to calm her nerves down. But instead, with each breath she exhaled, it felt like the rage in her would only get stronger.

"Come on, let's go somewhere a little more private." -Alex suggested, as the three friends looked for a washroom.

Entering it, Alex quickly inspected it, checking to see if it was empty, before signaling Sam, who let go of Clover, before closing the door and locking it. As for the blonde, the words that Mandy had said a few moments earlier were still echoing in her mind, and the more she tried to forget about them, the more they came back to her. Grumbling and snorting, she sank her left fist into one of the door, leaving a hole in it. Seeing that Sam and Alex quickly went to where she stood. Removing her shaky hand from the hole she had created with her punch, Sam quickly examined it, afraid that she might have a couple of wooden splinters carved on it. Surprisingly she had none, and she also did not have any broken bones, just some bruises and cuts. There was a little blood on her hand due to the cuts, but nothing big. Even though she could not feel it right then, the redhead knew that once the adrenaline in her friend's system had dissipated, Clover would feel a massive amount of pain.

"Clover… you shouldn't have done that." -Sam said, still examining her friend's hand. –"You're lucky you didn't break anything."

"I don't care… I had it worst before." -Clover told her, remembering all the times she had hurt herself during their spy missions. –"I hate that bitch so much! I wish I could break her neck just by thinking about it." -she kept grumbling, her hand still shaking a lot, though she did not know if it was because of the shock, or because of the immense rage that refused to leave her body and mind.

"You're going to need to put some ice on this, after you get these cuts disinfected. We need to take you to the school's nurse, so she can take a look at it." -Alex said, as she looked at the cuts in her friend's hands, one of them in particular looked a little nasty. With some luck, she would not need any stitches on it.

"No…" -Clover said, already starting to calm down.

"Clover, you need to let the nurse see this, please." -Sam begged her.

"No, not yet… I need a few minutes to calm down." -Clover said, as she dropped on her knees.

Seeing her so stressed and angry, Alex and Sam looked each other in the eyes, and silently agreed that there was only one way to calm her down. Sating on the floor, the girls, hugged her as hard as they could, while planting a couple of kisses on her face, neck and collarbone. If someone saw them, they would immediately label them as lesbians, and the truth was the girls had been secretly dating each other for the past six months. One night, during one of their missions, their nerves had gotten the best of them. With one thing leading to another, what had started as just a few innocent caresses and hugs between best friends trying to fight off the pressure of the mission turned into something more. Hugging and caressing were not enough; they needed more and that was exactly what happened. One minute they were just trying to fight off the pressure and stress, the next, their catsuits laying on the ground, with the three of them making love to one another.

When the mission was over, the girls had a serious talk about what happened. Initially, they wanted to admit that it was the nerves and the prospect that they might to survive to see the sun rise that led them to do what they did. But, deep inside their hearts, the girls knew that it was not just the nerves or the fear… it was something more powerful; it was love. Sam, Clover and Alex had been to Hell and back several times in some of their toughest and most dangerous missions, but they had always had each other's backs thanks to their friendship, and that over time, that same friendship had blossomed into something even more powerful, love. On that day, they swore they would be together forever and ever. Still, they did not tell anyone about it, and kept it a secret from their families, their other friends, and from the rest of the world. They could have told Jerry, their boss at WOOPH; they knew he would not oppose their relationship, and would probably even encourage them to tell the truth to their families. But, the girls agreed that they were not ready to tell everyone about their relationship and would keep it a secret until they felt it was the right time.

In order to keep everyone from knowing about them, they had agreed to keep dating guys from time to time, but never to go further than first base with them. They had also agreed that they would only share more intimate moments when completely alone, and never on school. Right then, they were going against one of the rules they had established, but it was a onetime thing, and Clover needed it. Kissing them back, the blonde finally relaxed, letting go of all the rage she had in her. When they finally stopped, Clover hugged them both and thanked them for the gesture.

"Thanks, girls." -Clover smiled. Her heart was still a little accelerated, but thanks to the kissing and cuddle provided by Alex and Sam, she felt better.

"It's okay." -Sam said.

"We know just how much you hate that bitch... " -Alex told her, as she ran her fingers over Clover's perfect face, caressing it. –"But there's nothing like a few smooches to make you forget about her. And besides, she's got nothing on you when it comes to looks."

Hearing her say that, Clover gently kissed the brunette on the lips, thanking her.

"It sure does, Alex. And thanks... she's got nothing on you or Sam for that matter." -Clover smiled. –"You girls are the best nurses a girl like me could ask for when it comes to making me feel better after a scene like that."

"it's our job." -Sam smiled. –"But speaking of nurses, we really need to get you to the nurse's office to take a look at that hand."

"We'll then skip Algebra and go the mall for an early lunch." -Alex suggested.

"As if Sam would play hooky, isn't that right, Sam-no-fun?" -Clover laughed. Now that her rage disappeared, she was starting to feel the pain caused by what she had done.

"Don't call me that!" -Sam told her, as she playfully slapped her ass. –"I'm a straight A student, but that doesn't mean I can't play hooky."

"We know, we're just teasing you." -Clover winked an eye at her. Looking at her, both Alex and Sam smiled, happy to see their friend

"You girls…" -Sam sighed.


	2. Halloween Costumes

**Chapter 2: Halloween costumes**

After a quick stop at the nurse's office, where Clover ended up having her hand bandaged, the girls headed to the mall for a smoothie and some shopping, before lunchtime. As they walked, they kept asking themselves how they had gotten away with such a lousy excuse to explain Clover's hand injury.

"The woman must be blind." -Alex said.

"I know, right? I mean, I enter her office with my hand, like, totally bruised and with a couple of nasty cuts on it, and when Sam tells her that I fell on the running track, she doesn't even notice that I'm not wearing my gym outfit or that I'm not sweaty or anything." -Clover said, as she gently rubbed her hand, which was now wrapped in bandages. The nurse had also wrapped an icy bad around it, in order to prevent any swelling.

"Well, she's almost 70 years old, so it's normal her eye-sight isn't what it used to be. Still, she did a good job bandaging you." -Sam smiled.

"Maybe, but she could have given me some painkillers for the pain. It's starting to hurt like hell." -Clover complained. –"Why did I have to punch a hole in the wooden door in order to get that rage off my system?" -she thought.

"I'll give you some of mine." -Sam said, waving a case of painkiller in her right hand. –"I always carry a few of these for those annoying days of the month."

"Oh, Sammykins, you're a life saver." -Clover smiled, after hearing those words. –"Give me one, so I can stop feeling pain."

"Not on an empty stomach, I won't. You think I don't know you skipped breakfast today because you were running late?" -Sam told her, as she put them back in her backpack. –"I'll give you one when we get our smoothies."

"Oh, but Sammykins… I'm in pain!" -Clover whined about it.

"Don't be a baby, Clover." -Alex teased her. –"Usually I'm the one who whines like that." -she giggled.

With their smoothies in their hands, Sam finally gave Clover the painkiller, who gulped it as if it was a sweet treat. Trying to take her mind off what happened to her, Sam and Alex decided that they wouldn't go back to school that day in order to cheer up Clover; after all, the only other class they had in their schedule was Physical Education and everyone knew that they aced that class with an arm tied behind their backs.

At lunch, they went to a new restaurant that had recently opened near Alex's house called the "Irish Druid", which served light Irish dishes. They all asked for a huge Pumpkin and quinoa salad bowl, which they shared, while drinking an icy bottle of apple cider each.

"So, how's the hand?" -Alex asked.

"Feeling much better, thanks. Those painkillers of yours are something, Sam." -Clover said as she drank a sip of cider.

"Courtesy of WOOPH. After all the times, we saved the world, they ought to give us something good to handle all the pains and bruises we get in each mission." -Sam said. –"And the best part of it, is that these don't make you feel sleepy after you take them."

"Do you girls think Jerry is going to call us to go on a mission today?" -Alex chirpily asked them.

"Let's hope not… I'm not in the mood to do anything, except hanging out with my girls today." -Clover smiled.

"Yeah, after what that bitch Mandy told us, we need some R&R." -Alex said. –"By the way, you still haven't told me what you're going to wear for Halloween this year."

"Neither did you, silly." -Clover said, as touched Alex's nose with one of her fingertips, making her giggle. –"And since you decided to bring that up, you'll tell us first what you're wearing for Halloween."

"I can't… it's kinda of a surprise."

"Oh, no… no, no, no, Alex, you have to say it, otherwise I won't tell you what mine is going to be, and neither will Sam, right, Sammykins?" -Clover said, turning her attention to Sam.

"Wrong, because I don't have any kind of trouble telling you what my Halloween costume is going to be. And besides, if you don't want to tell us, you don't have to Alex. We can wait for when you decide to reveal it." -Sam told her.

"Hey, no fair, Sam! You're supposed to be on my side. Remember, no secrets between the three of us.!" -Clover said, playfully. –"Fine, if you want to keep it a surprise, I guess I can't force you to spill the beans, Alex."

"Thanks, girls." -Alex smiled. –"But, just because I'm not going to tell you mine, I can give you a clue as to what it is… it's something very scary, and I'm actually having a little help from the guys in the Robotics Club to create it."

"Oh, interesting… I bet it's a robot." -Sam said. –"Well, I, on the other hand am going to wear something out of my comfort zone."

"What? A bondage outfit?" -Clover laughed. –"Because if it is, sorry to tell you this, but our spy catsuits could be considered BDSM outfits, if they were a little more revealing in certain parts, if you catch my drift." -she said in a low sensual voice.

"No! Are you mental?" -Sam asked, bursting into laughs. Only Clover would even ask her something like that. –"but seriously, no, I'm not wearing one of those. I'm going to be a cheerleader."

"A cheerleader? Sam, no offense, but that's so cliché… I mean, it really is something out of your comfort zone, but there are going to be dozens of girls wearing cheerleading outfits during Halloween night." -Clover told her.

"I won't be a regular cheerleader; I'll be an undead cannibalistic cheerleader." -Sam said with a proud voice. –"I've been watching a couple of tutorials on how to create realistic zombie make-up, and believe me, I'm going to look absolutely scary."

"Well, that's something I'll look forward to seeing then." -Clover declared, as she finished her cider.

"And what about you, Clover? What are you going to be this year? A princess?"

"On the contrary, I'm going to be a super sexy and beautifully voluptuous vampire." -Clover said. –"I found online an amazing vampire outfit that is just my size; plus, I'm going to the dentist to get me a pair of realistic vampire fangs. I'll be the best looking, and sexiest if I do say so myself, vampire in Beverly Hills." -she giggled evilly.

"Just as long as you don't try to suck our blood." -Alex said, talking with a voice similar to Bela Lugosi.

"Don't worry, I won't bite you…" -the blonde said. –"… unless you ask me to." -she whispered to Alex's ear.

"Stop that… you'll give me naughty thoughts." -Alex whispered back at her.

Laughing, the girls kept talking about their costumes, with Clover trying every trick she knew to make Alex tell them what hers would be, with no results whatsoever. It was when they were nearly finishing their meal, that Sam pointed something they had not discussed yet.

"I was wondering, we're going to wear some awesome outfits, but we haven't decided where were going on Halloween night."

"You're right… we haven't even thought about it." -Alex said. –"Do you know of any cool parties that we could attend?"

"Nope… I mean, there are a couple of parties in several discos downtown, but I'm not exactly in the mood to go dancing." -Clover said.

"Well, David throws awesome Halloween parties. Maybe this year he'll do the same and we could attend it." -Alex said.

"I'm afraid we can cross that one of our list, Alex. He told me last week that his parents are staying home this year, so he won't be able to throw any party." -Sam sighed. –"This was so much easy when we were little. We would just dress up and go trick or treating."

"Yeah, we would try to grab as much candy as we could in order to last until the following year." -Alex said. –"I remember one year I dressed up as a cute frog and I got so much candy that I had to find a second secret place to stash it."

"I remember one time that I dressed as Cinderella and went trick or treating with my mom, and I arrived at one particular house where they have me 5 Zagnuts because they loved my costume." -Clover said, remembering the sweet memory.

"Things really were easier back then… too bad we're too old to go trick or treating." -Sam sighed.

"Yeah… or are we?" -Clover said, with a mischievous look on her face. The girls both recognized that look in her eyes, and it usually spelled trouble with a capital T for the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" -Sam asked.

"You said that we are too old to go trick or treating, and I agree that we are too old for that unfortunately… but, are we really too old to play a trick on someone?" -Clover said with an evil voice.

"The way I see it, Mandy's been mean to us for years now, and I do believe that she deserves to be tricked… or rather, punished for all the things she said and did to us." -Clover said, as her evil smile became broader and broader.

"You mean…"

"I mean it's time for us to give that bitch a taste of her own medicine, times 100, girls." -Clover declared. –"I suggest we trick her and trick her good, because revenge is a dish best serve cold."

"Clover, honey, you're sounding just like a super villain right now."

"Are you suggesting that we kill her?"

"No, I'm suggesting we scare the crap out of her." -Clover said, mischievously. –"I propose that we come up with a plan to scare her on Halloween night, but scare so much that she'll end up wetting her pants and crying for her mom, after we're through."

Hearing her say that sounded really awful, but deep down, Sam and Alex agreed with Clover. Mandy had been mean, and just plain awful with them for years now, and somehow, she always managed to get away with it. Sure, there were times when they ended up being the ones laughing at her, when one of her plans backfired on her; but not once, did the girls felt that she had had her just desserts. The more they thought about it, the better that idea sounded like in their minds.

"And what kind of scare are you proposing exactly?" -Sam asked the blonde.

"I don't know… yet. But believe me, Sammykins, I'll think of something… no. We will think of something. After all, there's still one week until Halloween."

"We will?"

"Of course, we. Come on, I can't do this all by myself. I need you, girls." -Clover smiled at them, while making sad puppy's eyes.

Clover knew the girls could never resist her making those eyes, and a few seconds later, the two of them sighed and defeat and smiled back at her.

"Okay, I'm in." -Alex said with a goofy voice.

"Me too. But, we have to be sure that things don't go too far. I hate Mandy as much as you do, but I don't want her to have a nervous breakdown because of a prank." -Sam warned her.

"Promised." -Clover promised. -"Still, we have to make sure she wets her pants." -she giggled.


	3. The Outfit, The Desires, The Appetite

Two days went by after Mandy's attack on the girls, and Halloween was getting closer and closer. Still, the girls revenge plans had to be put on hold until after their American History test that morning. They pulled an all-nighter to study for it, but it had been worth it. Sam scored a perfect A+, while Clover and Alex scored a B+ each. Exhausted, the girls went to Clover's house after classes were over for some well-deserved rest.

Dropping their backpacks on the floor, they dragged themselves to Clover's bed, where they snuggled next to one another, and pulled the covers in order to get some sleep.

"Don't forget about the set the alarm clock for 6, okay? I don't want to sleep until midnight." -Sam dragged her voice.

"Okay, I won't." -Clover said as she set the alarm for that particular hour. –"There. Now, let's get some sleep. Goodnight, girls." -she said, as she kissed them both on the cheek."

"Goodnight." -Sam and Alex replied in chorus, as they closed their eyes and entered slumberland.

* * *

When the alarm clock rang, Alex nearly kicked out of where it stood, when trying to shut it off. Yawning, she stretched herself, trying to wake up, as Clover and Sam did the same. After a few more yawns and a couple of wake-up smooches, the girls went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Going through the fridge, she decided to make some scrambled eggs and bacon for her and for the girls.

"You need any help?" -Sam asked her.

"No, that's okay. My hand's practically good now." -Clover pointed out to her left hand, already without bandages. –"Besides, I'm making scrambled eggs not a chocolate parfait." -she giggled.

"Okay, but make sure you make lots of scrambled eggs. I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant right now." -Alex said, as she sank herself on one of the living room couches.

While, Clover cooked, Sam watched some television, and as for Alex, she daydreamed about her Halloween outfit and how she had the idea for it.

(Flashback… 3 weeks earlier)

 _"_ _So you want what exactly?" -Arnold asked Alex. They had agreed to meet after school._

 _"_ _I need your help with my Halloween costume." -Alex answered him, as she took a bite out of her sandwich._

 _"_ _Well, I can try and help you, but why don't you ask Clover or Sam? I mean, it's not that I don't appreciate you asking me for help, but, they're your best friends, right?"_

 _"_ _Because… well, because what I'm asking is super complicated and I doubt that they could help me with." -Alex told him. –"I need help because the suit I'm planning has a tail and I wanted to ask you if there's any way you or your friends in the Robotics club could help me with that."_

 _"_ _So… you want the tail in your outfit to be fully functional, is that it?"_

 _"_ _Yeah!" -Alex waved her head. –"I want to fully control it, so if I tell it to move to the right, it will move to the right, and if I want it to move to the left, it will move to the left." -the brunette said. –"Think you can do it?"_

 _"_ _Well… I guess so. The gang has been working on a couple of things that might help me do that." -Arnold told her. –"And what kind of tail you need? A tiger? A lion? A dragon?"_

 _"_ _Actually… I was thinking of something a little scarier." -Alex said coyly. –"I brought you an image of my costume so you can see what I want." -she said, as she opened her backpack and_

 _Unfolding it, Arnold's jaw nearly dropped. The kind of tail Alex was asking him to make her was incredibly complex. Not only it would have to be directly incorporated on the costume itself, but it was also extremely long and filled with details._

 _"_ _Whoa… you sure you want to wear this?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I want to." -Alex giggled. –"I'm going to wear a similar outfit to that one, but without the head piece and it will be skin tight. Clover and Sam are always teasing me that I only dress up as a bunny rabbit or a princess for Halloween; well this year I'm going to scare the shit out of them with this this costume."_

 _"_ _I have to admit, it's different." -Arnold said, as he pictured in his mind how Alex would look like in it. –"As I see it, adding a robotic tail to it will really give it a realistic look."_

 _"_ _Does that mean you're going to help me with it?" -Alex eagerly asked him._

 _"_ _I can try… but, you know that I have a price for doing something like this, right?"_

 _"_ _Let me guess, you want me to go with you on a date, right?" -Alex asked him. That was always his price for helping out either her, or Clover or Sam. Even though he was a nerd, he was an awesome guy, and not a bad looking one either. If she was not head over heels for Clover and Sam, Alex would actually ponder the possibility of actually dating him._

 _"_ _Yes and no. I would like to go on a date with you, but there's one more thing… this year, I would like to go to the prom with you... that is, if you want to." -Arnold blushed, when saying those things._

 _"_ _Oh, that's sweet… of course I'll let you take me to the prom." -Alex smiled._

 _"_ _Great!" -Arnold exclaimed, really happy to have heard those words. –"So, ahem… when will you have the costume? I ask this because if me and the boys are going to incorporate the tail in it, then I'm going to need to have it in order to study the best ways to do it."_

 _"_ _I special ordered it from a tailor my mom knows who can sew latex. With some luck, it'll be ready next week or so, so I'll call you to show it, or I can just appear in the club's room." -Alex said, always smiling._

 _"_ _O-Okay, then." -Arnold smiled –"Consider us partners in this project, Alex." -he said, as he shook hands with the brunette spy._

(End of flashback)

"Alex? Alex? Alex?!" -Clover exclaimed. –"Earth to Alex!"

"uh, what? What did I miss?" -Alex exclaimed, startled by Clover's scream.

"Was your mind on the Moon? I said dinner is served." -Clover smiled at her. –"Hope you're hungry."

"Like I said, I could eat an elephant right now." -Alex smiled, as she smelled the yummy scrambled eggs and fried bacon Clover had done for the three of them.

Dividing the eggs and the bacon, the girls ended up making sandwiches instead of eating them on the plate. Adding a little lettuce and a few slices of tomato, and they had sandwiches which they considered fit for a king, given their appetite.

"Mmm, so good." -Clover said, as she took a bite of her sandwich. –"I'm one fucking amazing cook." -she bragged about.

"Oh, Clover, it's only scrambled eggs… although, I have to admit they are really delicious." -Sam said, as she took a second bite, savouring the sandwich's different textures.

"So? There are chefs that only cook one kind of food." -Clover smiled.

"You can cook for me, anytime, Clover." -Alex said, as she approached the blonde from behind and kissed her on the cheek. –"Your sandwiches are the best."

"Thanks… and you know, if you really want me to cook for you, I can think of a way for you convince me to do such a thing." -Clover said, as mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"And what way is that?" -Alex asked her.

"Well… I'm kinda thirsty, and you know what I really feel like drinking? A glass of of milk." -Clover smirked.

"You want me to go and get you glass of milk?" -Alex asked her, not sure if that wa the answer the blonde wanted to hear.

"Not exactly… I was thinking of getting my milk from something that is closer to me, and that is absolutely juicy…" -Clover said as she cuddled to Alex, sniffing her hair. –"You smell so good." -she whispered to Alex's ear.

"In other words, she wants to play with your breasts, Alex." -Sam said deadpanned.

"Well, when you say it like that, I sound more like a perv than someone who's trying to seduce someone." -Clover protested, slightly annoyed.

"Don't be angry, Clover; I'm glad Sam said that because I was really not getting to what you were saying to me." -Alex declared, a little embarrassed about the fact. –"And if you want to play with my tits, sure, go ahead."

With that, Alex placed her sandwich on the table, and with a swift move she took off her t-shirt, revealing she was wearing a cute pink with black polka dots bra. Unclasping it, she revealed her beautiful breasts, much to Clover's delight.

"So, do you like them?" -Alex asked coyly, while holding her arms behind her back.

Clover had seen Alex and Sam both fully naked more times she could remember, and she knew every last one of their beautiful curves, but there was something about it, that made her love it whenever her friends took their clothes off.

"Are you kidding me? I love them." -Clover said, as she admired Alex's upper body. Unlike her or Sam, who had a little baby fat, Alex was all muscle, mostly thanks to the amount of sports she played. She was the only one of them whose abdomen had the closest thing to a six-pack. Her arms were toned and slightly muscled, giving her petite figure a more mature image. Plus, her beautiful D-cup breasts made her look a bit like a miniaturized Amazon. All in all, Alex was a beautiful girl, both on the inside and outside. –"I could suck on these beauties all day." -she said, as the two of them sat on the couch and she gently cupped Alex's left breast, touching it, while beginning to kiss the right one.

"That tickles…" -Alex said, as she felt Clover's tongue around her areola.

"You taste so good, Alex…" -Clover said, as she began sucking on the brunette's breast like a newborn baby. –"… you taste and smell like an angel should."

"Mmm… you can use your teeth, Clover…" -Alex asked Clover.

"Okay…" -Clover replied, as she began biting Alex's nipple.

"Uh, girls?! I'm trying to eat here!" -Sam said, as she continued to eat her sandwich.

"Oh, Sammykins, where are my manners… do you want to share the other breast with me? I'm sure Alex here won't mind." -Clover asked.

"Come on, Sam, you know you want to." -Alex teased her.

Hearing this, Sam smiled.

"Give me just one minute to finish eating." -Sam winked her eye. –"Don't make her cum before I have the chance to also have some fun with our favourite brunette."

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm going to take my sweet time with her breasts, before moving to her pussy." -Clover said, as she bit Alex's breast, making her yelp.

"Oh, yeah, do that to me again, Clover. Bite me like a vampire." -Alex panted, as the blonde made her more aroused by the second.

"Oh, you want me to bite you like a vampire? Okay, Alex, let Countess Clover have a taste of your beautiful body."

Saying that, Clover pretended to bite her in the neck, and then ran her tongue down Alex's neck, writing her name in saliva on her friend's chest. After that, she resumed to sucking on Alex's breast. She went for a couple of minutes, not realizing what Sam had in store for her. Going around her back, Sam groped Clover's breasts, squeezing them gently, before starting to kiss the back of her neck.

"Sammy… we're supposed to be having fun with Alex… mmm, kiss me there, yeah…" -Clover said, as Sam kept kissing her.

"And who says we can't have a little fun with you, also?" -Sam said as she pulled Clover's shirt over her head, revealing her lacey bra. Unclasping it, she revealed Clover's boobs for full display. –"Isn't that right, Alex? Clover shouldn't be the only one playing, right?"

"You got that right…" -Alex smirked. –"… it's time for me to also have some fun." -she giggled, as she unbuttoned Clover's jeans.

"You know what, Alex? I had a big sandwich just now, but I'm having craves for some delicious, voluptuous and fucking gorgeous blondes." -Sam said, as she pinched Clover's nipples, making her moan.

"Oh, so am I, Sammykins, so am I." -Alex said, as she slid Clover's jeans down her legs, panties included, revealing her beautiful shaved pussy. –"Time to purr, pussycat." -she said, as her tongue licked Clover's outer lips.

"F-Fuck! That's not f-fair, girls! It's… two… against one!" -Clover said, as the pleasure took control of her body.

"All's fair in love, war and fucking, Clover." -Sam said as she kissed her in the mouth.

" _So true…_ " -Clover thought to herself, as her thoughts slipped her mind, thanks to Sam and Alex.


	4. Arrangements for the Plan

**Chapter 4: Arrangements for the Plan**

On the following days, Clover tried to come up with the perfect prank to play on Mandy. Still, all the ideas she had were either too drastic or too ridiculous to work. Sam and Alex kept telling her that she would find the right prank in time, but that did not ease her nerves on the matter.

"I'm starting to run out of ideas, girls." -Clover whined. –"I want that Mandy to pay for what she told us!"

"She'll pay, and you're going to have the idea that will make sure she does." -Sam said, as she sat next to her on the couch. The girls had decided to spend their free afternoon at Alex's house.

"Yeah, you'll see. Popcorn?" -Alex asked them with a big smile on her face.

"Maybe…" -Clover sighed.

"All you need is some inspiration. And there's nothing better than a good old fashioned horror movie to give you some ideas." -Sam said, as she cuddled next to Clover.

The girls watched three horror movies on a row, and still Clover did not have a clue as to what to do when it came to pranking Mandy. The only thing that came out of that movie marathon was finding out Alex was afraid of giant grasshoppers.

"It's no good, girls… I can't have a good idea." -Clover sighed in defeat. –"Sammy, why don't you come up with a prank, instead of me? You're the smartest of us all." -the blonde begged her.

Before Sam could say anything, her cellphone rang. Picking it up, she saw it was David. Answering it, she said:

"Hey, David! What's going on?" -she asked. –"… Really? Oh, I wish I could've seen that… um, I don't know… maybe… I'll have to talk with Alex and Clover about it… okay, I'll tell you something later… one to you too, bye."

"So, who was it, Sam?" -Alex asked her.

"It was David. He was asking us if we had plans for Halloween night."

"Not really…" -Clover sighed, still upset.

"Don't tell me, Mandy invited him for her party." -Alex asked her.

"Yes, she did, but he declined…" -Sam smiled. –"… and said that she was just furious about it."

"Ahahah… just proves that David knows just what kind of skank Mandy really is." -Clover declared, already a bit cheered up by that news.

"But why was he asking you if we had plans for Halloween?"

"Oh, it's because he's going to a Haunted house parry at a friend's place. Since his parents won't let him give a party, he's going to one, and he was asking if we wanted to go too. He says it's going to be hauntedest house Beverly Hills."

"THAT'S IT!" -Clover exclaimed in excitement.

"What, Clover?" -Alex asked.

"That's it! I found the perfect way to scare Mandy!" -Clover said, excited about it. –"I don't even know how I didn't remember this earlier!"

"What? What is it that you didn't remember earlier, Clover?" -Sam asked her.

"A haunted house! We're going to scare the shit out of Mandy with a haunted house." -Clover declared.

"Say that again?" -Sam asked her, puzzled.

"Don't you see? A haunted is the perfect set for a nasty prank. We'll arrange things to create a haunted house, with us as the main attractions, and then, we'll put Mandy inside that haunted house and we'll scare her."

The plan itself was not flawless, but Sam and Alex felt it was a good idea; it just needed to be tinkered with a little bit.

"It's a good idea… But, where are we going to find a house where we can pull that stunt out, and better yet, how are we going to get Mandy to come to it? And even if we could do that, how are we going to accomplish such a thing in the three days before Halloween?" -Sam asked her. –"Plus, our costumes might be good, but I doubt they'll scare Mandy."

" _You say that because you still haven't seen mine._ " -Alex thought to herself, as her a smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh, Sammy, I'm sure Jerry we'll help us out. You know what? I'm going to call him right now and ask him to help us out." -Clover said, as she pulled her communicator from her back pocket of her jeans and called Jerry.

* * *

Explaining it as well as she could to Jerry, Clover told him about what had happened and about the plan she and the girls had to get on her, but that they needed his help with a few details, in order to the plan into motion.

"No way, girls! I'm not going to help you with a silly revenge, just because your school rival has humiliated you again." -Jerry told them over the communicator.

"But Jerry, you owe us this! Besides, it's not like you haven't helped us getting back at Mandy before. Remember the time she framed me for stealing that perfume bottle and then you played the security tape to prove that she had been the one who slipped the bottle into my purse? Does that ring a bell?" -Clover asked him.

"Yeah, you did that. Besides, you hate Mandy as much as we do. She called you old and idiot, when she became a temporary spy, remember?" -Alex told him.

"Yes, I do. But that was different, Alex. That time Clover had been framed for a crime she didn't commit. What you're asking me is to help you get revenge because she called you names and didn't invite you to a party."

"You weren't there, Jerry. What Mandy did to Clover was even below her usual standard levels of evilness. Even I wanted to kill Mandy back then… please, help us just this one time." -Sam begged him with a serious voice.

"If you help us, I promise you we won't ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever ask you for anything else, ever again!" -Clover begged him, practically on the verge of tears.

"Please, Jerry, please, please, please, please…." -Alex also begged him.

Hearing them begging was just too much for Jerry. Ever since Sam, Clover and Alex became spies for WOOHP, he had become a mentor to them, or something even more important than that, a friend, someone who listened to their problems and never judged them as insignificant, stupid or childish. In sum, he had become the closest thing to a father to those three girls, and even though he would not admit it in public, it hurt him to see the girls always being bullied by Mandy… if she knew, or better, if she could remember that they were spies who had saved the world dozens of times from all sorts of deranged maniacs and criminals, maybe she would stop bullying them and actually respect them. Sighing, he said:

"Fine… I'll help you. But remember this, I'm only helping you because I feel that she deserves to be taught a lesson, not because I condone any sort of revenge." -he stated.

"Great!" -Clover said. –"Thanks a bundle, Jerry!"

"Now, then, what do you exactly need for this?"

"Well, we're going to need a house where we can assemble everything." -Clover said.

"And it would be helpful if it was near her house, so it's easier for us to get her there." -Sam explained.

"Hmmm… well, let me check it." -Jerry said as he looked it on his laptop. After a few moments, he found what he was looking for. –"According to what I'm seeing here, there are two houses in her block that are currently vacant. One of them is a villa, while the other is a mansion."

"We'll take the mansion!" -Alex exclaimed.

"Alex, wait!" -Sam told her. –"We need to know which one will be better suited for the plan." -she said. –"Jerry, can you tell us if any of the houses has any particular element?"

"It says here that the villa has two swimming pools, one indoor, complete with sauna, and an outdoor one. It was built just a few years ago, and its style is the same as most houses around the area." -he said, as he punched the keys on the keyboard. –"The mansion on the other hand as an attic, a large basement and what is described in the blueprints as a mirror hall. Allow me to also point out that the building itself is from the end of 18th century and it was shipped from England about a decade ago, brick by brick and then reassembled here by the original owner."

"That's perfect! We can use that hall, as well as the attic and the basement." -Clover exclaimed. She could already imagine the things she would do on those particular parts of the house. –"Plus, it's an old mansion. I bet it has lots of old décor and creepy stuff; we can use that to our advantage."

"Guess we'll take it, Jerry." -Sam declared.

"Very well, I'll see that the house is rented by us for the matter. What else do you need?"

"Well, creepy special effects. You know? The kind that you see in horror films. We're going to need a truckload of those." -Clover stated.

"Okay, creepy special effects. Do you girls need help with the costumes?" -Jerry asked them. But before they could answer, he said: "Never mind, I'll just call our make-up specialist to help you out with anything you need, just in case."

"Oh, and if it's possible, we're going to need something to make her scare experience a little more real." -Clover said with an impish smile on her face.

"I'll see what I can do, then. When I have news, I'll contact you, girls. Cheerio!" -Jerry said, as he terminated the call.

"Jerry is awesome when he wants to." -Clover said, smiling.

"Totally!" -Alex said. –"I can already see Mandy's face when we scare her." -she giggled.

"Speaking of which, you still haven't told us what your Halloween outfit is going to be." -Clover told her. –"Aren't you going to tell us what you're working on?

"Clover, please. Alex will tell us when she's ready to reveal it." -Sam told her.

"But I was just…" -Clover protested. Sighing, she said: "Fine, I won't insist on the matter anymore."

"You're going to be so surprised with the

"Anyways, you can tell David that we are going to that party, but only later. First, we got a certain skank bitch to prank, Sammykins." -Clover said with a mischievous smile. –" _Mandy… prepare yourself, because when I'm through with this, you won't be able to sleep a wink for weeks._ " -she thought maliciously.


	5. Alex's New Toy

**Chapter 5: Alex's New Toy**

Preparations for the big Halloween night were on full gear mode. While Jerry and the guys at WOOHP did everything possible to turn the old mansion in Mandy's neighborhood into the last place on Earth those of fainted heart would want to hang out, the girls spent their time either making out during their free time, or taking care of their Halloween outfits.

Clover and Sam had theirs pretty much taken care of. As for Alex, she still had to see hers finished, and she was getting a little nervous about it, wondering if it would be ready on time or not.

But, those fears would be put aside really quickly. On that afternoon, she had left Sam helping Clover with a last-minute report she had to do in order to raise her grade in Algebra, when she got a text from Arnold asking her to come to his place. When she arrived, she knocked on the door. Arnold quickly opened it.

"Hey, Alex!" -he greeted her.

"Hey, Arnold." -Alex greeted him back. –"So… I got your message."

"Yeah, I've got something to show you."

"You mean…"

"Yeah, it's ready. Come on, I'll show you."

Entering Arnold's house, Alex was amazed by just how ordinary it looked. In her mind, she had always pictured the inside of his house as being a crossover between a futuristic house and a high-tech laboratory, given the fact his parents were both scientists.

" _Just shows I got a really hyperactive imagination._ " -she mused.

Still, not every section in the house looked as ordinary as the rest of it. Arnold's room looked vaguely to what Alex had imagined it being. The walls were crammed with posters from either famous scientists like Albert Einstein, Nikola Tesla and Stephen Hawking, and characters from various videogames like World of Warcraft, Overwatch and League of Legends. On his desk, he had several computers and laptops, some of them half disassembled with their parts just scattered all over the place, and some of them in perfect working conditions. As for his bed, it was relatively small and it covered in school books and half-finished essays and reports.

"Sorry about the mess, but I don't allow the housekeeping lady to enter my room, even though my mom has already tried to convince me to let her clean up the place." -Arnold said, a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, I kinda like it. It reminds me a bit of my room after I finish studying for a test." -Alex giggled, as she looked around. –"So, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, yeah... it's finished."

"You mean…"

"Yap, it's finished. Me and the guys at the club pulled a couple of all-nighters to finish it, but it's finished, and I have to say we ended up with something that I think you're going to love." -Arnold said, as he pressed a button on his desk, revealing the entrance to a secret room. –"Come on, don't be afraid." -

"Afraid of what?" -Alex asked as she entered the dark room.

"Of this…"

When the lights went on, the secret room, which was a little smaller than Arnold's room, was filled with light, revealing what was inside it. All kinds of metal and plastic parts were scattered all over the floor, giving the place a messy look. But what stood out was what was hanging from the ceiling. Attached to a winch was Alex's costume, completely assembled with the tail she had requested. The colour of the tail matched the costume perfectly, as if the two were a single piece.

"Whoa…" -Alex said, practically speechless.

"Hold on. I'm going to let it down and unzip it, so you can see what me and the guys did, and of course, so you can try it." -Arnold said, as he looked for the winch's remote control, finding it.

Pressing the button, he hoisted it down until it was just a few centimeters from the floor. Approaching it, he unzipped the costume and carefully gave it to Alex to hold, to reveal the mechanical masterpiece that was the tail. The whole thing could be described into two separate sections, upper and downer. The upper part was a long thin, malleable and flat set of plates that mimicked an exo-skeleton spine protector, while the downer part was the tail itself; the tail had an almost bio-organic look, with a set of ridge spikes before ending in a knife-like blade at the tip. All in all, it looked beautiful and creepy.

"Surprised?"

"Are you kidding?! I'm mind-blown here." -Alex said, as she examined the craftsmanship. –"This is sooooooo…. beautiful. I can't believe that I'm going to wear this yet."

"I'm glad you like it. The guys and I had to watch the films like twenty times or more in order to get all the details, but it was worth it just to see that look on your face." -Arnold said confidently.

"Oh, come on, don't say that! You'll make me blush." -Alex said, her face blushed. –"And, how does it work, exactly?"

"Oh, that's easy. You remember Doctor Octopus' mechanical tentacles in Spider-Man 2?" -Arnold asked, to which Alex waved her head. –"Well, it works in a similar way. This attaches to your nervous system along your spinal cord, which will enable you to control the tail mentally. Don't worry, you won't have tiny little needles punctured into your body… I remembered that you're afraid of needles, so one of the guys at the club, Barry, he came up with an idea to use these tiny patches, similar to suction cups, which can read nerve impulses..."

"Well, that's a relief…" -Alex sighed.

"… I wasn't finished yet, Alex. I was saying that he devised this so you wouldn't feel like a pin cushion, but you'll still need to have tiny little spike stuck in you… this one here." -Arnold pointed out to a spike on the top of the upper section of the device. The spike wasn't exactly a spike but sort of a needle a little larger than those that are used to drain blood. Seeing this, Alex gulped. –"It will stuck itself right here in the middle of your neck, and attach to the brain stern. Don't worry, it won't hurt because of this." -he showed her what looked like an insulin pen.

"What is that?"

"It's an insulin pen, but it's filled with a powerful painkiller, which when applied will make the area completely numb. Think about it the anesthesia you get when you go to the dentist. Just apply it once or twice on the back of your neck and when the spike enters, you won't feel a thing, okay?"

"O-Okay… I'm not really a fan of needles, but I think I can handle just one." -Alex said, a little unease with the idea.

"There's just one thing left to tell you… I did the calculations on your body mass and all, if you wear the costume with the tail, you'll have to wear it completely naked underneath it."

"Don't tell me you or one of the others actually tried my costume while wearing the tail?" -Alex joked.

"No, none of us has your physique, and the only girl that belongs to the club is taller than you, so no… I did the math on my head." -he kidded with the situation.

"I see. Well, it won't be a problem." -Alex giggled. –" _I'm used to that while wearing my spy catsuit._ " -she thought to herself. –"But, I was also wondering, are you sure I'll be able to use it and move it around? It looks a little heavy."

"It might look heavy, but it's actually super light. We used a special alloy that is quite light, but it's incredibly strong. You could practically strike it against a car that it wouldn't break." -Arnold assured her. –"So, do you want to try it on, see if it's okay?"

"Sure." -Alex smiled.

"Alright then. But not here. My parents have a storage warehouse where they keep some of their largest inventions a couple of miles from here. We can use it for you try on the tail without risking damaging anything." -Arnold said. –"I'll just go get the car and then you can help my with it."

* * *

Already on the storage warehouse, Arnold helped Alex putting on the robotic tail she had asked him and the guys at the Robotics club to make her. Like he had told her, the place was quite large and there was little or none chance of her breaking anything while trying it on.

Initially she was going to also wear the costume, but given she would need to get naked and all to put it on, she decided to just try the tail alone. Arnold had seen her already in her bikini, so seeing her in bra and panties was no big difference, Alex thought.

"If I knew I would be trying it on, I would have brought my bikini." -Alex joked about it, as Arnold helped her with the robotic tail.

"There. I calibrated the whole thing." -Arnold declared, as he adjusted the upper part of the device to Alex's back.

"It tickles…" -she giggled, as the patches attached to her.

"Okay, now, for the spike… I'm going to apply the anesthetic to your neck, now."

Doing it, a few seconds later, Alex began to feel the back of her neck a little numb. When the spike entered her, she hardly felt it. Smiling at Alex, Arnold pushed a couple of buttons, which made the whole thing buzz for a moment, initiating it. She immediately felt its weight, and also felt that the tail was a part of her.

"I-Is it normal that I feel tingly?"

"Yeah, it is, don't worry about it." -Arnold assured her. –"Now, go slowly, okay? Try and think about moving it really slowly."

"Okay… let's see… move slowly."

Without any sort of warning, the tail moved to the left at an incredible velocity, knocking down a couple of boxes."

"Oh no…" -Alex said, as the tail moved to the right, knocking Arnold down. –"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, it's okay…" -Arnold said, as he got up as fast as he could.

"It's not working, Arnold!" -Alex began to panic. –"It doesn't obey me!" -she exclaimed, frightened.

"Just clear your mind… don't think about anything. Trust me, do that."

Alex did as she was told, and instantly the robotic tail stopped moving. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down.

"I'm as scared as I was on my first spy mission." -Alex thought.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay… just super scared."

"You got to take it easy. Remember, it's your brain that controls it, not your body." -Arnold told her. –"Let's try one more time, and this time, you will repeat what I'm going to tell you…"

* * *

Through Arnold's guidance, Alex slowly and steadily managed to get a hang of things with the tail. After an hour or so, she was able to move the tail at will, without making it bump into things. Once she mastered the simplest movements, it was only a few more hours until she found herself a master, when it came to doing tricks with the tail. Her favourite one was making it go really fast in one direction and then wrap it around an object, or a person, given Arnold volunteered to be her guinea pig.

"You really are a natural." -Arnold said, as Alex ordered her tail to release him. –"Can't wait to see you wear it with the rest of the costume."

"Thanks… and who knows, you might just see it. The girls and I are going to a party, maybe you could join us there." -Alex said.

There was an eerie silence from the both of them over the next few seconds, and it was Alex who first understood what was happening. Arnold thought she was flirting with him, and maybe she had, but it was not her intention.

"Arnold… look, I don't want to, you know…"

"It's okay, I understand."

"Look, you're really sweet, and a good friend, but…" -Alex went on.

"But you're into Clover and Alex, I know."

That statement nearly made Alex's heart stop. She did not know how to react or what to say. How could Arnold know about her relationship with the girls? Should she tell him the truth, should she just deny it, or just laugh about it? She was totally freaking out…"

"It's okay, don't worry, I'm not telling anyone." -Arnold told her. –"I think it's kinda sweet you and your best friends being in love with one another… and… and I'm telling you that with no kind of lesbian-fantasy thoughts, o-okay?"

"H-How… how long…"

"How long do I know?" -Arnold said. –"Well, maybe I've watched you and Sam smooching near the stadium, when you thought no one was watching a few weeks ago… and then, I saw Clover flirting with you in a way she never does with the guys the other day… that combined with the fact that you are always hanging out together, well, it doesn't take a genius to know that you three are dating." -he explained. –"Don't worry, like I said, your secret is safe with me. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Hearing him say that, Alex launched herself onto his arms and hugged him as hard as she could, with her tail almost knocking a few boxes nearby. When they broke the hug, he noticed she was crying.

"Sorry… it's just… me and the girls don't deserve a friend like you, you know?" -Alex smiled, as she wiped her tears.

"Well, sometimes I feel that I'm the one who doesn't deserve to have friends like you, Clover and Sam. You girls have put up with me and my nerdiness for years now…"

"Thanks for not telling anyone." -Alex told him, before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. –"That's my way to say, thank you." -she smiled, a little blushed.

"Gee… thanks…"

"Don't blush like that… if Clover and Sam were here, I bet they would also give you very big kiss too." –Alex smiled. –"One of these days you're going to make one really lucky girl happy, trust me."

"Maybe, but until then, I got three best friends who I can always rely on… well, two at least, because Clover doesn't want to be seen with me." -he joked.

"That's not true. Sure, Clover can be a little shallow at times, but she's got a good a heart and likes you. She won't admit it, but she's jealous of the fact that you know so much about things that she would sell her soul to know when it comes to science and math." -Alex said.

"I'll take your word for it." -Arnold told her. –"So… you ready to go, or you think you need a little more training?"

"Nope, I'm good." -Alex said as she swung her tail in the air, describing a moebius strip with it. –"By the way, I never asked you what your Halloween costume is going to be. What are you going as this year?"

"Me? I'm going to be Merlin."

"Merlin? You mean, Merlin the wizard?"

"Yup, that one." -Arnold smiled. –"I'm basing his appearance on the version that you see in a miniseries that…"

" _Arnold the nerd… You gotta love him for that._ " -Alex thought to herself, while smiling, as Arnold told her all about his costume.


	6. Let the Show Begin

**Chapter 6: Let the Show Begin**

WOOHP's staff worked all day to make sure everything was in place for the big scare, with Jerry supervising everything. He called in every single available person from the staff he felt could help. The mansion itself was already a little creepy with the late Victorian décor and furniture, not to mention the huge number of statues that were located over the mansion's three floors, but it wasn't good enough. The girls wanted this be perfect in every detail. So, in order to do that, he talked to each one separately and asked them what they wanted, since they had decided that because their Halloween costumes were all different from one another, that the best thing to do was to create three different scenarios. They would use the mansion's décor and add a few more creepy elements for Clover's vampire scenario, while turning the other two floors into other kinds of scenarios for Sam and Alex respectively, using props and powerful holographic devices.

As for the girls, they spent their day helping out their moms preparing for Halloween, by going shopping for candy, putting up last minute decorations and of course, carving Jack o'lanterns. Ever since she was a little girl, Sam loved carving the traditional Jack o'lanterns… she loved making them as ugly or as creepy as humanly possible, and when she finished carving them, she would take a photo of the creepiest of them all with an old polaroid her grandmother had given her when she was 6 and put it in a shoebox where she kept her fondest memories. And this year it would not be different. She had just carved five beautiful, yet creepy pumpkins and was now placing them on the sides of her doorstep.

"There. Let's see someone carve up a scarier pumpkin that this one." -she said, as she snapped the photo.

Going up to her room, she went her wardrobe and hidden behind a tone of clothes, was the shoebox with her fondest memories. It was an old Little Anna shoebox her mother gave her to keep some of her most precious dolls when she was little, and ever since then, she had used her to keep her fondest memories. Opening it up, she carefully emptied it on her bed, spreading the items in it. Various photos, an old ragdoll she called Susy Luzy, a Backstreet Boys signed CD, the gloves from the catsuit she worn during her first spy mission, and finally, a lock of hair from both Clover and Alex, carefully preserved in two separate vials. They had given them a few months earlier and she had treasured them as if they were the Holy Grail.

"Well, here's another one for the collection." -Sam said, as she placed the photo next to the one she had taken the previous year. –"I might want to get a bigger shoebox. This one's starting to get too full."

Looking at the time, she knew she only had a couple of hours until the big revenge.

"Still wonder how that Clover managed to convince me to tag along on this…" -Sam mused to herself, as she placed everything back in the shoebox. –"Then again, I've done crazier things that this during our spy missions, and Clover never had anything to do with it." -she smirked. –"Tonight is going to be one of heck of a night, that I know."

At the same time, Alex was helping her mom with the candy she had brought from the store. Like always, her mom believed that the being prepared for anything was the best policy, and in order to make sure that all the kids that would be knocking on the door later that night would all be entitled to at least a piece of candy, she went to the store and bought all the bags of candy, chocolates and gummy bears she could carry.

"Mom, don't you think this is a little too much?" -Alex said, as she placed the last bag of gummy bears on the kitchen table. –"I mean, you have enough candy here for a whole battalion, and I'm not counting the other bags you have in the basement." -Alex said.

"Oh, Alex, believe me, there's no such thing as too much candy. You'll see; by the end of the night, I won't even have a mini-Snickers in those bowls." -Carmen told her daughter.

"Well, it's true that they always come to our house because you give out the best candies." -Alex told her. –"After all, aren't you the one who's supposed to be the Queen of Halloween?" -she giggled.

"Oh, only you call me that, sweetie." -Carmen said, as she opened the gummy bears bags and gave one to Alex, who ate it right there.

"But it's true, you always give out the best candies, you have the house with the creepiest decoration in this street, and, let's not forget, of all the parents, you manage to always wear the best Halloween costume." -Alex praised her mother. She was really proud her mother was really into the Halloween spirit. –"By the way, you still haven't told me which is your outfit this year."

"Oh, it's something simple. Last year I wore that Cruella de Vil outfit and although it was a success, that wig made me sweat so much that this year, I decided that I would wear something that doesn't require a wig." -she told Alex. –"I'm just going to wear my spy catsuit and a pair of sunglasses to match it."

"Nice choice. You look well on it." -Alex told her. Sometimes she forgot that her mom, as well as Clover and Sam's moms knew about their spy lives and were themselves spies, even if just occasionally.

"And what about you, sweetie? You haven't showed me your costume for this year." -Carmen stated. –"Don't tell me you're going as a princess again? I know you love those things, but princesses are not really scary." -she joked.

"No, not this year. This year, I've got something really special and really scary." -Alex said mischievously, as she grabbed a few mini-Kit Kats and stuffed them in her jeans' pockets.

"Oh, now I'm intrigued… here, tell it to my ear what it is." -Carmen said, as Alex whispered to her ear what her costume was. –"Oh, then you call me the Queen of Halloween, Princess of Halloween."

"Mom…" -Alex giggled, a little embarrassed.

"Well, if I'm the queen, you'll be the princess." -Carmen smiled. –"You're going to rock that costume, Alexandra, and I hope you scare everybody while wearing it."

"I plan to, mom, believe me." -Alex said.

And while Alex helped her mother, Clover on the other hand was counting the minutes until it was time for her to get out of the house. Her little cousin Norman was going trick or treat with his mother later that night, but until they arrived to take him, Clover had to babysit him, and he was getting on her nerves more quickly than Mandy usually did.

"Norman, stop that! I'm not in the mood for your silly pranks!" -Clover warned him, while he kept running around the living room like crazy. Unlike Clover, he was already wearing his costume. He was going to be a pirate.

"You keep saying that and I'll make you walk the plank!" -Norman mocked her, while talking with a pirate accent.

"Could you please stop doing that stupid pirate voice?!" -Clover practically begged him.

"You're no fun, Clover!"

"Well, you aren't fun either…"

"Auntie Stella told me that you have to be nice to me, or she won't let you go out tonight." -Norman told Clover with an impish smile.

"The little brat… I can't believe mom made me babysit him, while she went out for last minute shopping." -Clover thought to herself. –"Look, if I give you something sweet and let you watch TV, will you stop annoying me?"

"Maybe… what you got?"

Heading to the kitchen, Clover grabbed a couple of lollipops her mother had in one of the candy bowls she would be handing out that night and gave them to Norman.

"Just three lollipops?"

"Here's a fourth one and a Twix. Now, go watch TV."

"Yeah!" -he said, as he turned on the TV and sat right in front of it, his eyes practically glued to the screen.

"That should keep him busy until mom get home. I need to get changed into my costume, not to mention the make-up is going to be a nightmare, because I don't want to look like a skank, but I don't want to be just plain old me while wearing a vampire outfit." -Clover thought to herself, when her cell phone started ringing. Picking it up from the table she had left it, she saw it was her mom. –"Hey, mom, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm running a little late. I'll try and get home in about an hour, okay?"

"An hour?! But, mom, I need to get ready for the Halloween party."

"You can do that in just a few minutes, I've seen your costume, sweetie. I'll even help you with your make-up… oh, I've to go now, sweetie. Keep Norman out of the kitchen, I don't want him to spoil his appetite before dinner." -Stella said, as she hung up.

"I don't believe this… I just hope Sam and Alex are having a better afternoon than I am, right now." -Clover pouted, feeling really

It was eight o'clock when Jerry finally saw the preparations for the girl's "revenge party" completed. WOOHP's specialists had done an excellent work, and now all he had to do was to wait the girls' arrival. Not long after he had this thought, he heard knocking on the front door. He quickly opened it, revealing that it was Sam and Clover who were at the door. They were both wearing their costumes and seemed ready for whatever it was going to happen.

"Evening, girls." -Jerry said.

"Hey, Jerry." -Clover waved at him.

"Hey, Jerry. Tell me, has Alex arrived yet? We called her house and her mom told us that she had exited to the party." -Sam asked him.

"Why, yes, she has. She's upstairs being prepared by the make-up artists. They could also give you girls a hand looking a little creepier than you already look." -he told them. –"Just go up the stairs and it's the second door to your left. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Following Jerry's indications, they quickly found out the room where Alex was being prepared. When they opened the door, their eyes almost popped out of their sockets, when they saw Alex's costume. She had told them she was working on something scary but they had never thought she would go to such lengths to look terrifying.

"Alex?!" -Clover asked.

"Hey, girls! Do you like my costume?" -Alex asked in her usual bubbly voice.

"Y-You're a… a Xenomorph…" -Sam said.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" -Alex smiled to them, as the make-up team gave her costume a more realistic look, by coating it with some kind of glaze, as well as drawing a few details on it. –"They're going to put a few tendrils on my face so it looks like I'm being consumed by the costume, and pointy teeth too."

"Does the tail work, or is it just for show?" -Sam asked her.

"It works… look!" -Alex said, as she moved the tail, by thinking about it. swinging it in the air a couple of times, she almost hit one of the artists that were adding details to her right leg. –"Sorry…"

"Oh, hello girls, I'm Sarah!" -one of the make-up artists waved at them. She was a woman in her late forties with rainbow coloured hair. It actually surprised the girls to see that WOOPH would actually employ someone with such an eccentric haircut. –"Have to say, love the idea for your outfits, but they look too bland. We need to do something about it."

"Like what?" -Sam asked, a little frightened of what the answer would be.

"Well, your costume is good, but the make-up is a mess. Plus, you're not going to frighten anyone with those beautiful eyes of yours… we're going to have to give you some undead lenses." -Sarah said. –"… and give you some really nasty and bloody scars all over the body and face that will make Chucky feel ashamed of his. Don't worry, I won't make you look like a Walker."

"What about me?" -Clover asked her.

"Well… your costume looks alright, and unlike Sam or Alex, you don't need much. Still, we could give you a better make-up, and some real vampire fangs, because the ones you're wearing look really fake… and some pointy nails, along with some red contact lenses to give you that Draculish vibe." -Sarah told Clover. –"Don't worry, I've worked with tons of actors and I can tell you, when my team and I are finished, you three will look incredibly creepy, but beautiful at the same time… hey, put some glaze on Alex's tail, we need to make it look like the real deal."

Over the next half-hour, the girls were subjected to a beauty treatment that made them look like real monsters. The whole team had done quite the work, and combined with the girls' charms, the final result was perfection.

"Well, girls, I have to say that you look absolutely terrifying." -jerry smiled as he looked at the transformation.

"Thanks, Jerry!" -the three of them answered in chorus.

"So, are we ready to go?" -Alex asked them

"Almost… first, I'm going to tell you what we did with the place and give you a few information regarding how to proceed and where your target is."

"Uh, duh, Jerry, we know where Mandy is…" -Clover said sarcastically. –"She's on the party, at her house."

"Indeed she is, Clover, but you don't know where exactly or what costume she's wearing." -Jerry told her.

"Touché…" -Clover said, a little embarrassed.

"Now, as I was saying, the house itself has been split into three different sections, which will be activated once we leave. Given the short amount of time we had to pull this off, we decided to use powerful holographic projectors all over the house to simulate the environment that each of you has requested. Don't worry, these holographic environments were designed to obey the laws of physics, which will come in handy if you want to

"And that means?"

"It means that you won't go through them and that they will react just like the real deal. You'll be able to climb on top of things, grab them and even smash them." -Jerry explained. –"Ground floor will be Alex's section, which will resemble a spaceship. First floor will be Sam's section and will resemble a school that has been ravished by zombies. And finally, second floor will be Clover's section, which will resemble a gothic castle and dungeon."

He kept explaining to them that once Mandy entered one of the sections, the projectors would kick in and that way it would seem like what was happening was real and not montage.

"I took the liberty of preparing things to make Mandy come here to you, by sending her a text message stating that I'm David, with whom you girls will meet up later, and telling her to come and meet him here. Once she knocks at the door, she will be sprayed with a knock-out gas that will kill her senses for a couple of minutes… you'll take that time to take her to Clover's section of the house, and from then on, is on with the show." -Jerry explained the plan.

"Sneaky, Jerry, very sneaky." -Clover said.

"Yes, well, I do try. Oh, and I almost forgot. I don't usually allow you girls to play with such things, but here's something that will help you heighten things per say." -Jerry said, as he showed them a little vial with some kind of transparent liquid in it, giving it to Sam. –"This vial contains a powerful hallucinogen that will make whoever breathes it see things that aren't really there. Give her this to breathe for just a few seconds, and believe me when I tell you that the effects will last for about an hour."

"You mean, she'll see things?" -Clover asked.

"More or less… she will see things distorted. For example, if a tree was in front of her, she would not see a tree, but a hideous monster with several arms with long fingers that would try to grab her." -Jerry told Sam. –"And in your case, when she see you, she'll most likely see a monstrous version of you three."

"Cool!" -Alex said. –"Can't wait to tell her that I'm going to eat her brains." -she giggled evilly.

"Uh, Jerry, I just want to ask… if things go too far, or someone gets hurt…" -Sam asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Sam, we'll be monitoring the whole thing from outside, and there are two teams of agents ready to perform first-aid if needed; one in the basement and another in the attic." -he assured her, putting her worries to rest. –"Now, do you girls have any more questions?"

"Just one… did you get the buckets of fake blood we requested?" -Sam asked him.

"Yes, we did, they have been placed all over the house for you to use it when needed."

"Okay, then, I think we're good to go, right girls?

"Yes."

"Absolutely."

"Very well, then. I wish you girls the best of luck in this punishment you're going to apply to that girl. And if we don't see each other anymore tonight, I wish you girls a Happy Halloween." -Jerry said, as her and the rest walked out of the room to give the girls a moment to prepare. –"Be ready, Mandy will be knocking at the door in about five minutes or so… and she's wearing a Marilyn Monroe costume, complete with wig." -he blinked at them.

"Thanks, Jerry! Happy Halloween to you too." -they replied in chorus, as the door shut.

Being left alone, the girls took their time to complement each other's outfits and make-ups. Still, from all of them, the most impressive costume was Alex's. Looking at it, both Sam and Clover understood why the brunette wanted to keep it a secret from them.

"You look beautiful, Alex." -Sam said. –"Beautiful and creepy."

"Thanks, Sam. Arnold did an amazing work with the tail, and the tailor who did my costume also did an amazing job. I feel like a real monster, you know?"

"Well, you do look like one." -Sam told her.

"I also love your outfit… you look like you went through Hell." -Alex said.

"And when I get my hands on some of that fake blood, I'll even look more terrifying trust me." -Sam laughed.

"Oh, you girls look really scary… I'm starting to have second doubts about my costume." -Clover pouted.

"Don't do that, Clover. You look great… you look sexy and terrifying, while we both only look terrifying." -Sam told her.

"Besides, it won't matter… that bitch Mandy is going in for a scare when she sees you trying to bite her in the neck." -Alex joked about it.

"You're right.. I can't wait to see her scream like a little girl." -Clover laughed evilly. –"Come here, girls, we need to take a selfie."

Positioning themselves, Clover snapped a few selfies. Some of them were them making funny faces, while others were them serious, but the best were them making evil faces. Those would later be printed and posted on the walls of their respective rooms.

"They look great." -Sam said.

"Yeah, we even look awesome when we're being evil." -Alex said.

"Usually, this would be an excuse for a kiss, but we might be being watched right now, so will keep the smooches for later." -Clover whispered at the girls.

"Ditto." -Sam and Alex whispered back.

"Okay, then… Mandy, prepare for yourself, because you0re about to walk into your worst nightmare, bitch!" Clover practically screamed on top of her lungs, before laughing maniacally, being joined by Sam and Alex who also began laughing.


	7. Meet Countess Cloveracula

**Chapter 7: Meet Countess Cloveracula**

Mandy was in her party when she received the text from David, telling her to come and meet her at the mansion. As she walked the path from her house to the mansion, little did she know what was in store for her. She had already drunk a couple of vodka shots, so she was feeling a little lighter than usual. Talking to herself, she kept reading and re-reading the text David sent her.

"I want to see you. Come to the old mansion near your house. Knock on the door 3 times..." -Mandy said, giggling about it. –"Oh, David, you're in for a little surprise from the great and sexy Mandy."

Opening the steel gate, she heard it creak loudly, sending her shivers up her spine. Not bothering to close it behind her, she walked to the door, and as instructed, she knocked on the door three times.

"David! Oh, David! I'm here, open up!" -Mandy said, as she kept knocking on the door.

Suddenly, she was sprayed with something which made her cough. Feeling oozy, she tried to keep her balance, before falling on floor, unconscious.

After the thump was heard, the door opened, to reveal Clover, Sam and Alex. They quickly grabbed Mandy's fainted body and dragged her into the house.

"Come on, we only have a few minutes." -Sam said.

"She's heavier than she looks." -Clover stated. –" _Though I have to admit that for a bitch she has a nice pair of tits._ " -she thought. –" _Whew, Clover, she's your worst enemy… fantasizing about Mandy is like the worst kind of fantasy._ "

"Hold on, I'll take her." -Alex told them. Positioning herself, she wrapped her tail around Mandy and lift it up in the air.

"That tail sure come in handy." -Clover said, once more admiring it.

"I know, right? Arnold and the guys at the Robotics club did an amazing work." -Alex declared. –"He told me that it's fully functional and that I can lift up to half a ton with it."

"We really got to tell jerry to hire him. That Arnold is a genius." -Sam said.

"Okay, then, I'll go first, then Sam, and then you, Alex." -Clover said. –"And for the big finish, we'll let her run to the foyer, and then, we appear at the same time and we'll scare her with something like "There's no way out", or something like that."

"Alright. Sam, don't forget to give Clover the hallucinogen." -Alex remembered her.

"Oh yeah, here, Clover." -Sam handed her the vial. –"Remember, just a few breaths, we don't want her to go insane."

"Fine, don't worry. But the world wouldn't lose much if she ended up in a padded room." -Clover joked about it.

* * *

When Mandy regained conscience, the first thing that came to her mind was just how awful it smelled. Little did she know that Clover had just given her to breath the hallucinogen. Trying to open her eyes, this proved to be a task just as difficult as moving the rest of her body. The knock-out gas had rendered her temporarily paralyzed.

" _What the fuck is going on?_ " -Mandy tried to talk, but it was only in her head that she heard her own words. –" _What happened to me? Why can't I move?!_ "

It took her a few minutes, but little by little she regained the ability to move. First it was her fingers, then her neck, and finally, her eyes. When she finally opened them, she saw herself surrounded by darkness. Opening and closing them a couple of times, she tried to figure out where she was.

"I can't see anything." -Tapping the surroundings, she realized she was in some sort of box, but this was no wooden box. It felt like cold to the touch. Like it was made out of stone. –"What the fuck… is this made out of stone?"

As her eyes gotten used to the darkness, she saw that she really was inside something made out of stone.

"What the… a box made out of stone?!" –Mandy thought to herself. –"Who would have a box made out of stone?"

Questions and more questions raced through her mind, and the more she thought about them, the less she knew what to think. She kept screaming David's name countless times, but there was no answer. Finally, after a few minutes, she regained full control over her body. Getting up, she blinked her eyes and tried not to fall on her knees. It took her awhile, but she finally understood that she was in a little room, with walls made out of stone and that in the middle there was a box that was apparently made out of stone. She looked for her cell phone, but quickly realized she did not have it.

"What kind of place is this… it looks like a… a tomb!" -Mandy realized. –"Oh my God! I've been kidnapped! Help! Help! Help! Help!" -she kept screaming.

The screams eventually ceased, when Mandy ran out of breath. Tears ran down her face, as the most awful thoughts went through her mind. When suddenly, a click as heard, and a door opened, letting in a tiny fringe of light. Mandy just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"What's happening?" -Mandy asked, as she waited for someone to enter; probably one of her kidnappers. Still, time went by and nothing happened. No one entered.

Gulping hard, she approached the door and opened it as slowly as possible. What she saw next, amazed her. The room where she now was looked like the inside of a Gothic castle.

"Am I dreaming?" -Mandy asked herself, as she went to one of the windows and saw nothing but darkness outside. Little did she know that WOOHP had replaced all of the house window glasses with high-tech glass, which could be programmed to show whatever you want, thus creating the illusion. –"If I'm not dreaming, then how the fuck did I get over here, and where's David?"

Walking around, she stopped in front of the fireplace which was lit. She felt the warm fire warming her skin, and immediately understood that unless she having the realest dream ever, then, that whole place was real.

"What's with all these mirrors? Someone definitely must have issues here." -she said, as she kept looking around, when suddenly she saw something that terrified her. In the middle of the room was a beautiful, yet terrifying ebony-black wooden coffin. She approached it slowly, before opening it. Opening it, she saw it was empty.

" _This is getting stranger and stranger._ " -Mandy thought.

"Hey, Mandy!" -a voice called out.

Mandy turned around, but there was no one there. Then, the lights went out, and everything turned dark. This only made Mandy's heart beat faster. She was scared before, but now she was starting to get terrified.

"I'm glad you're here." -the voice went on. –"You know, it's nice to have some company, since I'm about to have dinner. -the voice said, this time with a creepy tone.

Breathing heavily, Mandy tried to calm down, but being in the dark and hearing a creepy voice, was the last thing someone who was on the brink of nervous breakdown needed. Suddenly, the lights turned on, and the girl saw she was not alone anymore. Leaned against the coffin was a blonde girl, wearing a vampire dress. Looking at her, she recognized her… it was Clover. She looked different from what she usually looked; or at least that was what Mandy felt. Looking at her, she saw she was holding something in her hand, an empty blood bag, the same kind hospitals had if a patient needed a transfusion. There was still a little bit of blood inside of it, but it was just a few drops. And then, she saw that Clover had two slits of blood running down her chin.

"Oh, fuck, this tastes so good…" -Clover said, as she wiped the blood off her chin. The blood was actually thick cranberry juice, her favourite, but Mandy did not know that, and she could her panicking. –"Mandy, like I said, it's nice to have you here."

"C-Clover?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost… Tell me, do you like me new makeover? I think the dress looks a bit much, but I think it matches perfectly these fangs, don't you?" -Clover said, as she ran her left index over her vampire fangs.

"Y-You're a v-v-vam…"

"Vampire? Is that what you're trying to say?" -she giggled evilly. –"Yes, I guess I am one… got bitten a few nights ago, and you know what? Now, I'll live forever, beautiful and young… while you on the other hand are going to get old and frail, not to mention ugly." -Clover said, as she approached –"Oh, would you look at that… I guess you mortals age real quickly."

"What are y-you t-talking about?! I'm not old… Oh my God!" -Mandy screamed, as she passed by a mirror and saw her reflection. She was wearing her Marilyn Monroe costume, but instead of being a young and beautiful teenager, she looked like an old woman with maybe 80 or 90 years old, her face covered with wrinkles, her feminine figure old. –"I can't be old! I'm too y-young to look l-like a walking corpse!" –she yelled, as she restarted crying.

"I guess it's true what they say. Time waits for no one… of course, I could help you, you know?" -Clover said with a seductive voice, as she wrapped her arm around Mandy. The brunette noticed that Clover had no reflection on the mirror. She was telling the truth. She really was a vampire. –"I'll have to do is bite you in the neck and you'll become a vampire, like me. Imagine, being young and beautiful, forever… of course, you won't be able to look yourself in the mirror anymore, but that's life."

"You… You would d-do that for me?" -Mandy asked her. You could hear how hopeful she was. Inside, Clover was smiling, because she was about to crush those hopes and preparing herself to scare the shit out of Mandy.

"Well, I could…" -she said with a melodious voice. –"… but I won't." -Clover said with a creepy, almost inhuman voice.

"W-What?!" -Mandy said.

"Did you really think I was going to help you, after what you did to me, and Sam and Alex?" -Clover went on with the same creepy voice. –"You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to suck you dry until you're nothing, but a corpse without a single drop of blood on you!" -Clover launched herself over Mandy trying to grab her.

Mandy quickly ran, only to trip and roll a couple of feet. Trying to get up, she noticed something that was not there before… a corpse. And this corpse had a bite mark on its neck, with blood oozing from the two orifices that, no doubt, had been done by Clover, while feeding herself.

"Oh, I see you met my latest victim. He was such a sweet guy. His blood tasted like tangerines… I wonder what your blood will taste like…" -Clover said as she was now on all four, crawling over to where Mandy was.

"P-Please… don't do that…" -Mandy begged Clover, as she tried to get back on her feet.

"Why?! Because you're begging me? News flash, Mandy… if you don't want to be my dinner… RUN!" -Clover yelled, as she thrusted herself towards the brunette.

Mandy started to run as fast as she could, looking for a way out of that room. When she finally found the door, she opened it, only to reveal a room full of corpses. This, made her scream and panic. Looking behind, Clover's face had changed… it looked more animalistic; her eyes were blood-red and her fangs were now huge. She was turning into a monster in front of her.

"Run, little Mandy, run, because I'm going to get you!" -Clover yelled at her. –" _By now that hallucinogen must be making her see things. What I wouldn't give to see what she thinks she's seeing right now._ She must think I'm a monster." -she giggled to herself.

The chase went on, with Mandy looking for a place to hide. Although most of the rooms she entered and exited were only illuminated by lighted candles, there were almost no places where she could hide. And to make things worse, Clover was toying with her. When she thought, she had gotten rid of her, she would show up in front of her.

"I've got to get out of here! There has to be a way out of this place!" -Mandy screamed.

"There's nowhere to go, Mandy." -Clover laughed evilly. –"I'm going to get you!"

Looking for a place to hide, she found a wardrobe and instantly opened the door and entered. Muffling her own breathing, she hoped that Clover would come and find her there, while trying to convince herself that that was only a dream… or better yet, a nightmare, and she would wake up any moment.

"I must have had too much to drink at the party, and I passed out… yes, that's it. I dreamt that David texted me and that I went to that spooky mansion near my house… yeah, that's got to be it." -Mandy thought to herself.

"Still thinking that this is only a dream?" -Clover's voice was heard right behind her. To Mandy's terrifying surprise, Clover was hiding in the wardrobe as well.

Startled, Mandy opened the wardrobe's doors and ran, but this time she was not able to escape Clover's grasp. Pulling her costume, she managed to restrain her.

"Mmm… you smell good, Mandy. I do wonder if a hateful bitch like yourself will taste good. After all, you spend your time insulting people… might as well be spitting venom at people." –Clover said, as she felt Mandy tremble in her arms. She was trembling like a little girl whose scared of a boogieman in her closet.

"Don't hurt me, please!"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't like this? I always thought you liked when people played with these boobs of yours… you may be a bitch, but you're a bitch a fucking sexy body, Mandy." -Clover whispered to her ear, as she groped Mandy's breasts. –" _Yeah, right… I think I never lied so much in my life._ " -she thought, feeling almost repulsed about doing that.

"I'll do whatever you want, Clover, but please, don't hurt me… don't drink my blood!" -Mandy screamed in fear. Tears kept rolling down her face. Clover was feeling her heart

"What I want is dinner, and even though you might not be entirely edible, I'm going to drink every last drop of blood in your veins." -Clover threatened her with an evil voice, as she cut her on her arm with her nails. The cut was not very deep, but it was still enough to make a tiny drop of blood appear. She quickly tasted it, and found it disgusting, but in order to keep up with the plan, she pretended to love it. –"Mmm… you taste like black licorice, with a pinch of cinnamon. Who would ever have thought that a bitch such as yourself would taste so good?"

"Please, you don't have to do this, Clover!" -Mandy kept crying as she tried to pull free from the blonde's incredibly strong embrace.

" _Here goes nothing… I've to make her faint by giving her a perfect scare._ " -Clover thought to herself. -"Yes I do, Mandy… and now, shush, it's time to eat." -she said, as she showed her fangs. –"You can squirm all you want, no one' coming to help you."

"No!" -as she felt Clover's fangs puncturing her delicate skin.

The shock was so great that Mandy passed out immediately, falling into Clover's arms, who caught her. She told herself she had done an admirable work with her acting, because she only simulated biting Mandy on the neck, and yet, the brunette really thought she was being bitten. Lying her on the floor, she looked at what she had just done.

"Up yours, Mandy… I'm going to laugh so hard when I watch the tapes. This calls for a selfie." -she thought, as she went to grab her cell phone. Returning a few seconds later, she kneeled right beside her and said. –"Say Happy Halloween, bitch!"

Snapping a couple of shots, she giggled as to how funny they looked. It was then, that she was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Come in." -Clover said, as the door opened, revealing it was Sam who knocked at it.

"Clover, is she?"

"Dead? No, but I managed to scare the shit out of her. She's out cold, and ready for scare number 2. You're ready?" -Clover asked her.

"Pretty much, yeah." -Sam answered back. –"Come on, give me a hand dragging downstairs."

"Why can't Alex come here and help us out with her tail again?"

"Because she's busy preparing herself… she said that she had an idea to improve her scare on Mandy, and she needs time to make it work." -Sam said.


	8. Brains for Sam

**Chapter 8: Brains for Sam**

When Mandy opened her eyes again, Clover was nowhere to be seen. Still startled, she quickly touched her own neck, looking for bite marks or blood. After a few seconds, she reached the conclusion that there were no bite marks of any sort.

"Could have that been a dream?" -she thought. –"But if it was a dream, then where am I now?" -she looked around.

She was no longer in a creepy castle or dungeon. Now, she saw herself in the middle of a school hall. The hall resembled the corridors from Beverly Hills High. If that was her school, then how did she ended up there; that was the question that was bothering her. Slowly getting up, she looked around. Quickly, she noticed that the although the corridor was slightly different from the ones in her high school. They looked darker, dumper and messier; of course, that could be because it was dark, but something was telling her it was not just about that. Walking slowly, she began to notice the floor was dirty, as well as the lockers and the walls. It looked like a party had happened there, but this party had taken place not then, but a long time ago. There some graffiti on the walls, and the more she walked, the more she smelled a fowl stench in the air.

"It smells like something's rotting around here…" –she said.

Turning the corner, she was surprised to see that the corridor to her left was even in worst state than the one where she had been a few second before. In this one, there were lockers with broken doors, broken windows and broke school furniture all over the place. While in the previous corner it looked like someone had thrown a party there, in this other, it looked more like a tornado had gone through there. As she went by a door, she heard something. It looked like an animal was munching on something. Going back, she entered the room and saw it was in an even worst state than the corridor. Furniture was broken and all over the place, the walls and the floor were as filthy as one could imagine and these were no ordinary stains… they looked like blood stains, signaling the places where a body, or body had been dragged through.

"Is… Is… Is someone t-t-here?" -she asked, almost in a whisper.

The noise kept getting louder as she approached one of the turned tables. Behind it, there was a girl kneeling on the floor, right next to a bunch of empty lab cages where you would put mice. She was badly bruised and you could see that she had lost a good amount of blood. She was wearing a cheerleading outfit and was a redhead; her ponpons were just next to her.

"Uh… excuse me… a-are you okay?" -Mandy asked her.

Hearing her, the girl slowly turned her head around. Her face was even more bruised than the rest of her body, and her right eye felt like it was about to pop out of its socket. To Mandy's shock she recognized the girl as being Sam. But the greatest shock was seeing what she was doing, she was eating a dead rabbit

"S-Sam?"

"Maaaaaaaaandyyyyyy…" -Sam growled, dragging her voice as long as she could.

Turning towards Mandy, Sam dropped the dead rabbit and then tried to grab her.

"Maaaaaaaaandyyyyyy… braaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiinnnssssssss…" -Sam growled at her.

Already standing up, you could see just how bad Sam looked. She had multiple bruises all over her chest and abdomen, as well as to exposed fractures, one in her skull, the other in her right leg. She was zombie, and she was craving for one thing… brains.

Screaming, she tried to run, but Sam grabbed her dress and she was forced to rip it in order to run. Still hearing Sam's moans and groans, Mandy tried to run away. As she ran through the corridor, she tripped a few times, and to make things worse, she ran into the worst possible thing… more zombies If one zombie is bad, then an army of them is virtually the worst thing in the world. Moaning and groaning, they walked towards her, and those who could not walk, dragged themselves. All of them wanted a piece of her.

"Fuck! First a vampire, and now zombies! What the fuck is going on here?!" -Mandy screamed, as she ran from the zombies. Grabbing what it used to be a leg of a table, she swung it in the air, hitting as many of those creatures as she could. Little did she know that there were really no zombies. It was all in her mind, courtesy of the powerful hallucinogen she had been exposed earlier, along with the recordings of several animal growls. The good thing about it was that the more scared and panicked a person was, the worst the illusions became.

A little far from where Mandy was, Sam was kneeled under a table, watching the show and laughing at what she was seeing; Mandy swinging a bat at nothing like a maniac.

" _Let's give her a few more minutes, until she believes she has killed them all. And then, I'll show up and restart the chase, until she falls down out of exhaustion and she ends up letting me have a bit out of her brain._ " -she giggled to herself. –" _Man, I never thought that I would actually enjoy scaring someone like this._ "

Sticking with her plan, Sam let Mandy tire herself. After nearly 10 minutes, the brunette felt like she could just drop to the side and die. In her mind, she was covered in blood, guts and brain matter, from killing a horde of flesh-eating zombies. Breathing heavily, she finally dropped the improvised weapon and said:

"Come on! Who's next?!" -she screamed.

That said. it did not take long for her to hear an answer; a most unpleasant answer. Coming from behind her, Sam grabbed her and faked an attack, while growling like a wild animal. Due to be absolutely scared, the hallucinogen on her bloodstream made Mandy see the redhead in an even worst manner than she really looked.

"Get away from me!"

"Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiinnnnnssssssss! Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnssssssssssss!" -Sam yelled at her.

"Get away from me!" -Mandy yelled, as she started running again. She had no intention of becoming a meal to a zombie, especially a zombie girl she usually despised. – _"Can't believe that I actually tried to become friends with that thing once… well you're not going to catch me!_ " -she thought to herself.

Running as fast as she could, Mandy tried to outwit Sam, but unfortunately for her, the redhead was a lot faster than the other zombies she had thought. Trying to scare her even further, Sam threw one of her pompons against her, in order to make her trip, or the very least, slow her down.

"I got to find a place to hide… come on, Mandy, you've seen many zombie movies. There has to be something that I can do to get rid of her…" -she mused, while looking everywhere for a way out.

Seeing an "exit" sign on one of the doors, she tried to open it, only to find it locked. Grabbing a nearby fire extinguisher, she used it to try and break the lock, but to no avail; it was shut tight. To make matters worse, Sam showed up once more, so Mandy did the only thing she could think of; she threw the extinguisher, trying to hit her with it. Sam managed to get out of the extinguisher's way, but just by a couple of inches.

"Thank God for my spy training… I got be more careful, or she will hit me for sure." -she sighed to herself.

Folding a corner, Mandy hid in the girls' bathroom, hoping to baffle the zombie Sam. She needed a few seconds to decide what to do next. Locking the door, she allowed herself a moment to breathe. Taking a look at it, the bathroom was in even worse state than the rest of corridors and rooms she had seen. Looking at herself on one of the broken mirrors, she saw just how awful she looked, her hair a mess, her make-up all bloated from all the crying, and her costume all ripped and torn. But curiously enough, she did not have a single drop of blood on her, even though she spent about 10 minutes beating the pulp of a zombie horde.

" _It doesn't make sense… I was covered in blood just a few minutes ago, and now I don't have any on me._ " -she thought, as she noticed the cut she had in her arm. Clover had done this to her, when she tried to drink her blood. –" _This is crazy… I got this cut from Clover, but I don't have a drop of blood on me from those zombies…_ "

It was then that someone slamming against the door. This almost made her jump out her skin. Looking for a place to hide, she locked herself in one of the cubicles and hoped that whatever was slamming against the door would just give up and go away. Mandy knew it was most likely zombie Sam, but it could also be something even worst.

At the same time, on the outside, Sam was putting all her might in her zombie performance. She had decided that she was going to make sure Mandy felt that she was really going to be her dinner, before leaving, thus creating a false sense of security on her. That way, Mandy would not see the final attack that Sam had already came up with in her head.

"A few more bangs to the door and I'll leave… or, maybe I should just blow up the door with one of my spy moves and walk around a little, before leaving… yeah, I'll do just that." -Sam thought, as she blew up the door with a flying kick.

Doing that, the door flew a few feet, just to hit the wall. Hearing that, Mandy held her breath and begged that Sam would not find her.

"Please, don't find me, please, don't find me, please, don't find me…!" -she thought to herself.

As soon as she entered, Sam saw where Mandy was hiding. Passing by it a couple of times, she kept repeating the word "brains" in order to scare her.

"Okay… I think I scared her enough. Time to go." -Sam thought as she headed outside, when she stopped. –"What am I doing? Giving her time to breathe? I'm ging in full force and I'll scare the crap out of her right here!"

Gaining a little balance, Sam threw herself against the cubicle's door and broke its lock, revealing Mandy inside. She was shivering like a leaf against the wind, and Sam could see the fear in her eyes. She was scared… no, she was terrified.

"Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiinnnsss!" .Sam yelled.

"Go away!" -Mandy tried to push Sam away, only for the redhead to avoid the moves she was doing, and grab her left arm in the process.

Sam was about to pretend she was going to bite Mandy on her arm, when Mandy yanked her arm so hard that she accidently hit her head on the wall, and passed out.

"Oh, my gosh! Mandy? Mandy, are you alright?" -Sam broke out of character, worried that Mandy had hurt herself. Checking her for any injury, she quickly saw that the blow to the head had only put her to sleep. –" _Well, I guess this is the end for my scare… too bad I couldn't really get her to beg for mercy, like Clover did, but at least I made cower in fear._ Plus, there's still the final scare. I'll be sure to try extra hard to scare her then." -she thought to herself, smiling.

A few minutes later, Clover showed up.

"Need a little help? Alex is practically ready. Still can't believe that she covered herself in that disgusting goo." -Clover said, referring to what Alex had in mind for her scare.

"If you don't mind helping me carrying her, yeah." –Sam said.


	9. I, Alex Xenomorph

**Chapter 9: I, Alex Xenomorph**

Opening her eyes, Mandy felt like her head was about to split into two. Once more, she found herself in a different place from before. This one was different in every way, and it also smelled differently. It was completely dark, but she could tell that she was not in the same place as she was before. The ground looked like it was made out of metal, but at the same time, it did not. She did not know how to explain it, but it felt to her like stuff that it was made of some material unknown to her. Getting up, she began tapping around, trying to find a wall in order to guide herself. Finding one, she began walking along it, hoping to find a way out of there.

"There has to be a way out of this place… I just want to get out of here…" -Mandy said, with her nerves o high-alert, as she kept going through the dark tunnel.

Mandy kept going forward, until she reached a part of the tunnel, where she was forced to advance on all fours. The more she advanced the grossest the tunnel looked, or at least she felt that because the floor and the walls began to feel like they covered in some sort of slimy substance which stank. To top that, she also began to hear somet kind fo noise that resembled machinery malfunctioning.

"Where the hell is this tunnel taking me?" -she asked herself, hoping that it would take her to an exit.

After what felt like an eternity in the dark, Mandy spotted a faint light at the end of the tunnel. Crawling faster, she prayed for it to be an exit out of wherever she was. As the light became stronger, she saw that what covered the walls and floor of that tunnel was some sort of green mucus, which she felt was repulsive. And to make matters worse, she was covered in it.

"Fucking disgusting… this has got to be the worst night ever… I don't even know if this is real or not, but I just want it to end." -she thought.

Finally, she reached the end of the tunnel, but to her surprise and horror, what lied in front of her was no exit, but something out of a nightmare. She was in what could be described as a large dark cave. It was dimly lighted. The only light that existed came from the natural luminescence on some parts of the walls and ceiling. Still, you could see well enough to know that something had gone there. Moving slowly, she saw that the floor was covered in the same thing she was and there were strange objects, if you could call them that, all over the place, hundreds of them. All of them with double the size of a basketball. These looked like eggs of some sort. Whatever was inside it, it had already hatched but given the appearance of the "eggs", Mandy felt in her gut that it could not be good. Feeling absolutely repulsed, she tried to examine one of the empty eggs, without touching it, which proved to be difficult given that there was not much light.

"The stench… it smells like shit…" -she said. –"Whatever was inside of this thing it must have been pretty ugly."

But, it seemed to her that not all of the eggs had hatched, for suddenly, she heard something near her. It sounded like a heartbeat. Turning around, she saw something about 100 feet from where she was… it was an egg, a very large egg and it was glowing. Slowly approaching it, she saw that this egg was slightly different form the others. It still had the same outer appearance, but it was far larger, almost twice the size of a VW Beetle. Plus, there was something inside it and it was growing. Touching its slimy outward, she felt it warm.

"My God… there's something inside." -Mandy said, as she backed away, afraid of what might come out of it, when she tripped on something and fell on her ass. Looking at it, she saw what she had tripped on, a pair of shoes. Around it, were other clothes, all torn and covered in that slime substance. Still, what stood out was a broken tablet, which she grabbed. Its screen was broken, but it still showed signs to be working. Tapping it, Mandy tried to make it work.

"With some luck, I might be able catch some wi-fi and call for help…" -she thought, as she tried to turn it on. It was then that she saw a label with a name on it; Alex Velasquez. –"Alex?! This belongs to Alex… but if this is here, then, where is she?"

Once it was on, she noticed that it still had some battery. The screen had a photo of Alex playing football, and the only thing on it was a list with several videos. Most of them were broken, but there were a couple that seemed to be playable. Touching it, she began to watch the first one.

"Day 1. My name is Alex and I think I might have been abducted by aliens. I'm recording this so someone knows what happens… I don't know if I'll survive, but in case I don't, I just want to be able to tell what happened to me." -Alex said, on the brink of tears.

Watching that made Mandy feel even more terrified than before. She was aboard a spaceship, and so was Alex… or at least, she had been. Her mind did not know how to process that. Was Alex still alive? Was she dead? Would she herself be dead soon?

"Day 6: I think the spaceship has landed, but I'm not sure. I'm so scared… I'm scared that some slimy aliens will try to rape me or even worst, use my body for some sick experiments! I just want to get out of here!" -Alex said.

"Day 17: I managed to get out of my cell and tried to look for a way to get back home. Found out that I'm trapped in an alien planet, alone! The spaceship is deserted! They probably just dumped me in here like they did with those guys in the Predators movie, and now I'm just waiting to be some creature's lunch! I want to go back home!"

Day 23: It turns out this planet isn't as bad as I thought. It's really rocky but I did manage to find something that is similar to bananas, so, I'm not hungry anymore. I found the way to the ship's bridge and tried to contact Earth but no such luck… I just can't understand the language." -Alex said. –"You probably are wondering why I stopped crying? Well, I guess I just finally understood that crying doesn't solve anything, and that I will have to find a way out of this on my own. Still, I get this weird feeling that I'm being watched."

Inside the cocoon, Alex was hearing the whole thing and was trying has hard as she could not to start giggling from all the nonsense she recorded for Mandy to hear.

" _Thank God Mandy's so scared and so confuse thanks to that hallucinogen by now that she won't even notice the fact that the time-period is nearly impossible._ " -Alex thought. –" _I can't wait to get out of here and try to eat her brains._ " -she smirked.

"Day 29: I found out that I wasn't the only one aboard the ship. There are some really weird alien eggs on the ship's hull. Don't know what they are but I'm scared."

" _This is just keeps getting more fucked up… this mean I'm not on Earth?!_ " -Mandy asked herself, trying not to panic further.

"Day 34: The eggs hatched and some really creepy creatures have come out of them!" -Alex said, absolutely creeped out. –"They tried to eat me, so I ran and hid myself in this cave. I need to go back to the ship, but I need to wait until those creatures are asleep or decide to leave. They look like the aliens from the movie Alien, so I decided to call them Xenomorphs."

"Day 41: I had a run in with one of those creatures and it tried to eat me. I was able to give it the slip, but I don't know for how long." Alex reported.

"Day 46. I was wrong about these creatures! They didn't want to hurt me, they wanted to protect me. Turns out there was another creature in the spaceship that got loose before I found a way to escape my cell sand it was hunting me, and they killed it. They can be very friendly." -Alex said, as she petted one of the frightful alien creatures, as if it was a puppy.

"She must be sick if she thinks that that thing is friendly…" -Mandy thought, disgusted with the idea.

"Day 52: With the help of Xenos… yeah, I decided to call them that because pronouncing Xenomorphs takes too much time. Anyways, I managed to find what looks like a laboratory. In it, I found diagrams of humans and Xenos spread all over the place, and what seem to be reports in a strange language. I can't understand the language, but I hope that there is a way to translate it into English, so I can figure out what they were planning to do here."

"Day 56: I finally managed to find a to translate the texts into English, thanks to some of the Xenos. It turns out that the reason why they're so friendly to me is because when the aliens who abducted me did it, they took a sample of my DNA and fused it with the Xenos eggs. That way, it's like I'm their mother." -Alex explained. –"I think they wanted to test it if these creatures could be domesticated by creating a genetic bond between them and another species… I wish Sam was here, because she's the one who understands how these science things work." -she went on. –"Guess I can say that the experience is a success, because they're friendly towards me, they bring me food and keep me company."

"Day 58. After reading about it, I believe that the aliens who abducted me wanted to also do other experiences on me, but were told to abandon the project and return home. Guess I'm really stuck here, because I still can't figure out how to contact Earth, or how to make this spaceship fly." -she said. –"Still, from all of the experiences that I think they were going to perform on me, this one here looks the one that sounds the least disgusting. They planned to inject me with Xeno DNA, in order to see if human physiology and Xeno physiology is compatible… at least they believed it to be. According to the reports, Xenomorphs have an accelerated metabolism, which enables to cure themselves from most kind of injuries quite rapidly… which means that if both human and Xeno DNA could be fused, then the human subjects to whom this happened would be able to cure themselves from a gunshot or other injury, just like Wolverine. But, according to the reports, there is the possibility that the human subjects could suffer personality disorder and psychic changes.

"Day 63: I got hurt… hurt pretty badly. There was an explosion and the Xenos don't know what to do, and neither do I. I'm in real pain… I thought this throw, and I'm going to do it. I'm going to inject myself with Xeno DNA. I know that I might become a psycho or something else, but I don't care, I just don't want to die." -Alex said, as she showed a syringe with a dark bluish liquid. –"I just hope it works." -she said, as she injected herself.

Day 65. My injuries are all better. It worked. Those crazy aliens were right. A side effect is that my skin all over my body is changing colour, my boobs are growing bigger and now my blood is the same colour as the Xenos."

Day 77: I'm starting to feel my body changing quite rapidly. Guess the Xeno DNA is really powerful. Each day it goes by, my figure resembles more and more like a Xenomorph, even though I still have most of my human characters. I do believe that soon, I will become one of those beautiful creatures… no, I will be more. I will become a hybrid, just like it happens in those horror movies… a beautiful, strong and powerful hybrid." -Alex said, with the last sentence being said with the creepiest voice Mandy ever heard.

"Day 80: I'm in pain… my body is changing progressively faster and I can feel my bones and muscles growing, becoming bigger and stronger. I've also began to fully understand the language of these beautiful creatures… they have begun to call me Mother. I believe that it's because I am a female, and their previous queen died. Given that, I think once I'm fully transformed I will be the closest thing to a Queen of their species. They also told me that soon, my body will produce a cocoon for the last part of my metamorphosis, from where I will emerge completely changed. Once I do, I will find a way to go back to Earth and colonize it with the help of my beautiful babies… I will reshape Mankind." -Alex said with a creepy, but at the same time, smooth voice.

It was when she saw the last video that Mandy fully understood what was in front of her. Alex was inside the cocoon and could very well burst out of it at any moment.

"Oh my God! Alex's inside that thing…"

" _That's my cue… it's scare time._ " –Alex giggled.

That said, Alex pushed a small button inside the fake cocoon that made it tremble. Then, a few animalistic noises were heard, just before she pushed her arm through the cocoon's out-layer. Then the second arm, and finally her head and the rest of her body. To make thing more realistic she threw a cold-shivering scream into the air, which froze Mandy's blood. Running, she hid behind one of the larger hatched eggs, hoping Alex would not find her.

Already out of her cocoon, Alex's body was coated with a translucent slime substance. As for her body, it was now a fusion of human and alien characteristics. Her hands were now claws. Her skin was now a mix of grey and black; but the most distinctive feature of her new form was a long tail which ended in a sharp knife-like end.

Looking at her, Mandy could not help but to feel attracted and scared by Alex. She was no longer human. To Mandy, she was now an alien monster, who would filet her and eat her.

Alex stretched herself, as the slime ran down her body. She used her tail to clean most of it, when she saw she had company. Coming out of the darkness, the Xenomorphs approached Alex, their new queen and mother. They were dozens, hundreds maybe, and Alex controlled them. The truth was, none of them were real, just illusions like the zombies Mandy had thought, but these were not a result of the hallucinogen. Instead, they were solid-light holograms.

"Oh, my pretties… come to your mama, come." -Alex said, as her claw petted one of the aliens she had dubbed Xenomorphs. –"I am sorry it took me so long to achieve this new form."

One of the aliens shrieked, and Alex shrieked back. As far as Mandy could understand, they were communicating.

"Yes, I am famished… and you say that we have a guest for dinner? Where is it, my darlings?" -she asked, to which a few of the aliens shrieked. –"Oh, it's there? Well then, let's see who it is.

Hearing the footsteps of both Alex and the aliens, Mandy's blood chilled on her veins. She wanted to get out of there, but her body did not obey her. Closing her eyes shut, she begged that all of that was nothing but a horrible dream.

"Well, well… if it isn't Mandy." -Alex said in her usual playful voice. –"How lovely, isn't that right, my babies?" -she asked rhetorically in a low and malevolent voice.


	10. The Final Scare

**Chapter 10: The Final Scare**

"What's the matter, Mandy? Cat got your tongue?" -Alex asked her.

"A-Alex…" -Mandy stuttered.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that… I'm not going to eat you." -Alex said in an innocent voice.

"You're not?" -Mandy asked, relieved to hear that.

"Nope… my beautiful babies are the ones who're going to eat you." -Alex smiled evilly, as she watched Mandy's eyes fill with fear. –" _Oh, man, she really is scared._ "

"W-What?!" -her voice trembled with fear. –" _She's going to feed me to these things._ " -Mandy thought, as she looked around and saw all the Xenomorphs looking at her. They did not have eyes, but even so, it felt to her like they were looking at her, judging if she was a delectable morsel or not. –"Y-You can't… I'm n-not eatable… Besides, I'm too skinny for them to eat properly…" -she told her, trying to get herself out of that tight jam.

"You don't look that skinny to me… now with this big butt of yours, or those tits…" -Alex said, as spanked Mandy's ass, making her yelp. –"They're going to love eating you… besides, I would be a bad mother, if I didn't let my babies eat. They'll need their strength for later."

"For later?" -she gulped.

"Oh, yes… we're going back to Earth, or better yet, I'm going back to Earth." -Alex said, as she wrapped her arm around her Mandy's leg. –"Before I formed that cocoon in order to complete my transformation into the beautiful creature that you see before you, I figured out a way for this spaceship to go back to Earth. Turns out, the computer needs a brain to scan in order to figure out where Earth is, so it can go there… and I can't use my brain to do that, so I'm going to use yours. I'm going to let my babies eat you up, and then I'll remove your brain from your skull."

"NOOOO! Don't do it! I thought we were friends…" -Mandy started to cry.

"Friends? Friends?! You've got to be joking…" -Alex laughed maniacally –" _Okay, sure we've been friends maybe a couple of times before, but she always ends up going back to her old bitchy self._ " -she thought. –"I was never your friend, and I will never be, especially, since you're about to be my babies' dinner."

Dropping Mandy on the ground, Alex insisted on scaring her a little more. Moving side by side on all fours, she used her tail as a whip, hitting its tip on the round to scare her.

"You know, I can't have my babies eat that ugly dress." -Alex said, as she used her claws to tear off Mandy's costume, leaving her in her underwear. –"Now, babies, remember, don't eat her head, I'm going to need it… the rest, is all yours." -she laughed.

Seeing the aliens all looking at her, with their mouths open, Mandy screamed and ran as fast as she could. Trying not to look back, she could hear the space beasts running after her, as well as Alex's maniacal laughter.

"No doubt she has gone crazy… I can't let them eat me, I just can't! I'm too young to be alien food!" -she screamed, running.

"Come over here, Mandy! We're going to get you." -Alex exclaimed. –" _Better signal the girls to be ready for the last scare._ " -she thought.

Venturing herself down the tunnel she had crawled from, Mandy just wanted to get out of there. She did not care if she was on an alien planet, or whatever. She just wanted to get away from all those monsters. As she crawled down the tunnel, she covered herself in slime. Breathing hard, she was surprised to see Alex in front of her, smiling maliciously.

"You don't think you can get away that easily, do you?" -Alex launched herself, covering herself in slime. –"You're not getting out alive out of this one, Mandy. You're going to end up in my little alien babies' stomachs, once I catch you." -she smiled, licking her lips in anticipation.

Not having any other choice, she crawled back where she came from. It was raw fear and instinct that were guiding her now. She knew of course she would face those dangerous aliens, but it was either that or facing Alex who looked even more dangerous than them. As she crawled back, she did not see any Xenomorph, when she had clearly seen a group of them, chasing her. She would usually see this as strange, but scared as she was she did not even care.

" _Please, let me out of this alive, please let me out of this alive…_ " -she kept telling herself.

* * *

Thinking she was heading back to the chamber where she saw Alex emerging from that alien cocoon, somehow, someway, she found herself in what appeared to be a ballroom. Running towards an open door that was in front of her, she tumbled on the floor. A pain spraining form her left ankle almost made her pass out. Still, the fear inside of her was even stronger than the pain she was feeling. Clutching her fists, she got up on her feet, and limped out of there, closing the door behind her. Pressing her back against the door, she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"This has got to be a dream… I mean, one moment I'm in a dungeon, next I'm in a school filled with zombies, then I'm in a space ship, and now I'm in a ball room… this has to be a dream… or better yet, a nightmare!" -Mandy said out loud, as her heart kept racing inside her chest.

Looking at her from the shadows, Clover and Sam were biting their knuckles, trying not to laugh their asses off.

"I think Alex really did quite the number on Mandy." -Clover whispered to Sam, between giggles.

"She really did… Did she text you about the final scare, yet?" -Sam asked her.

"Let me see…" -Clover checked her cell phone for any new texts. –"… yup, she's said it's time for the big scare. I'll go first."

"Okay, let's hurry this up… all this make-up on my face is starting to make my skin itch." -Sam whispered to Clover.

Positioning herself, she waited for Mandy to calm herself down a little. She wanted to create a false sense of security on her, so she could jump scare her. After all the nasty things, she had done to the three for them, Mandy deserved to suffer. Clover did not care if she killed her with a heart attack. The only thing that was crossing through her mind then was just how she was going to jump scare her.

"Boo!" -Clover said, as she jump scared Mandy.

"FUCK!" -Mandy screamed on top of her lungs.

"Well, Mandy, where did you go? I didn't even have the time to properly bite your scrumptious neck, before you disappeared." -Clover said with a malevolent, yet sexy voice. Licking her own lips, Clover tried to look as scary as possible.

"No! You can't be real! This is all a nightmare!"

"Nightmare? I think not…" -Clover said as she closed in on her. Mandy tried to move, but her fear had frozen her. –"For me, it's more like a dream… a very juicy and succulent dream…"

"P-Please, d-don't eat me…" -Mandy begged her, already in tears.

"Well, I won't eat you just yet… I'll probably spank you and whip you a little, to tenderize your flesh, before I decide to cut a steak out of your thighs, or your ass. It will make a delicious meal. But not before I drink your blood. It would be rude for me to start by the main course, without eating the appetizers, am I right?" -Clover giggled evilly.

"No way! I'm not going to be your dinner!"

"Like, eww, you got my corset all slimy!" -Clover exclaimed, as she tried to wipe the slime out of her costume. –"You can run, but you can't hide, Mandy! You will be our dinner, whether you like it or not!"

" _Our dinner?! What does she mean by "our" dinner?!_ " -Mandy asked herself, as she kept running as fast as she could. With a limp leg, it was hard for her to run, but she still tried to go as fast as she could, worried that vampire Clover would get her.

If she had not turned her head to see if she was being followed, Mandy would have seen that there was someone else waiting for her, when she turned right. In front of her was Sam. Grabbing her by the shoulders, she scared the daylights out of her.

"MAAAAAANDDDDDDDYYYYY… BRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSS!" -Sam yelled, as she pretended to bite her.

"FUCK! Let me go!"

"BRRRRAAAAINNNNNNNSSS!" -Sam yelled once more. This time, she actually bit Mandy on her left arm, simulating a zombie bite. The force she used to bite her did not make her bleed, but it left a perfect indentation of her teeth that would take a few hours to disappear. –"Let me go! I'm not gonna be food for zombies!"

Pushing Sam to the side, the redhead almost fell to her knees. Still, she kept her balance and kept growling and yelling at Mandy, contributing to rising the panic levels in Mandy.

"BRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIINNNNNNNNSSSSSSS!" -Sam yelled. –" _Oh, Mandy, you're about to have the scare of a lifetime._ " -she thought to herself.

" _I don't believe it… she bit me! That zombie bitch Sam bit me on the arm! I just hope it isn't contagious!_ " -Mandy said.

Turning left, she reached what looked to her like the foyer of a mansion. In front of her was a door that with some luck would lead her to safety, away from that nightmare. Heading to the door, she tried to open it, by turning the knob, but it was useless. The door was locked, and no matter how many times she turned the knob, this one would not open.

"I'm doomed… I'm doomed… they're going to eat me! I need weapon… I need a weapon…" -she exclaimed in panic, as her eyes looked for anything that she could use against the three monster versions of Clover, Sam and Alex. In a matter of seconds, she found a wooden coat hanger. Throwing it into the ground with all her strength, this one broke into several pieces. Grabbing the biggest one, she held it on her hands like a baseball bat. –"Come on! Where are you, you fucking bitches?!"

"Right here…" -Alex said.

Hearing that, Maddie looked up and saw the brunette up on the ceiling, looking at her with a menacing look. Then, there was another noise that spooked her. In front of her were both Clover and Sam, looking at her as if she was a the last cookie in a jar.

"Get back!" -she swung her improvised weapon, trying to scare them away. –"I swear, I will use this to kill you!"

"Oh, Mandy, everybody knows that you're terrible at sports. Do you seriously think you can take the three of us?" -Alex shot at her, as she jumped out of the wall and landed next to Clover and Sam.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS!" -Sam kept growling, as she closed in on Mandy.

"Don't worry, Sam, we'll let you eat her brains…" -Clover petted Sam on the head. –"It's time for the final scare, give it to her, Alex." -she whispered it to the brunette.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"_ _According to Jerry, this stuff will make Mandy see things that aren't there for about an hour. But, by the time we get to the final scare, the effects will have ended. So, I suggest that we expose her to this one last time, just before the final scare." -Clover said, as she and the girls waited for Mandy to arrive._

 _"_ _I agree. One puff of this thing just before the final scare, and we're sure to give her nightmares about this for the rest of her life! -Alex giggled evilly. Just like Clover, she was anxious to see Mandy squirm in terror._

 _"_ _I don't know… what if we accidently give her a heart attack?" -Sam asked them, worried about what would happen if they went too far with that._

 _"_ _WOOPH's agents will be standing by, Jerry told us that, remember?" -Clover reminded her. –"Besides, you do want to hear Mandy scream for her mommy, don't you?"_

 _"_ _Of course, I do. After what she said to us, she deserves everything that comes her way." -Sam declared, as she remembered the words that came out of Mandy's mouth that day._

 _"_ _Then, it's a deal. When it's time for the final scare, you put this thing in your tail and spray her." -Clover smirked. –"She's going to learn what it means to mess with us, girls."_

 _"_ _She's coming!" -Alex exclaimed, as she watched their archenemy closing in on the house, through the window._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Do it, Alex." -Clover whispered to her.

" _One killer-combo hallucination, complete with a screaming Mandy, coming right up._ " -Alex thought to herself, as she swung her tail.

Swinging her tail, Alex managed to place its tip just a few inches from Mandy's. Attached to the tip was the small vial Jerry had given to them. Waving it a little, the vial sprayed Mandy right in the face. Coughing, Mandy waved her hands in the air, trying to dissipate whatever it was that she had been sprayed with. But, the girls did not give her time to think, much less to act. Giggling, Sam, Clover and Alex's giggles soon turned into the creepiest laughter in Mandy's mind. Soon, everything she was seeing began to transform into something they were not. The room became a seriously creepy and twisted version of itself; every little noise was magnified to the extreme; a mouse could just walk in and start squeaking that Mandy would think it was the roar of a monstrous creature.

But the best part, or better yet, the worst part for Mandy, was how creepy and monstrous Sam, Clover and Alex became to her eyes. The exposure to that concentrated version of the hallucinogen was making her seen them as if the girls were monsters she had only seen in her worst nightmares. Sam turned into a hideous zombie, blood coming off her eyes and mouth. Plus, she had her left arm absolutely busted, hanging just by a few tendons. Her abdomen was also slashed and she could see her guts. Clover on the other hand became the most beautiful, and at the same time the scariest looking vampire. Her already voluptuous figure became even more voluptuous, with her breasts covered in bloody cuts, her hands became talons covered in blood, and her face became a twisted version of itself, with blood all around her mouth. Finally, Alex, who already looked quite terrifying to Mandy's eyes, now looked even more terrifying than before. Her alien body looked more muscled, her talons looked sharper, as well as tail, which was ow bathed in blood. To make matters worse, her mouth was now filled with razor-sharp teeth, like a piranha.

"NOOOOOOO! This can't be happening!"

"But it is, Mandy… it is…" -Clover laughed maniacally. –"I'm going to enjoy this, so much…"

Mandy swung her weapon, trying to hit Clover, but failed. Using her quick spy reflexes, Clover disarmed her and held her against her body. To scare her even more, Clover pretended to bite her in the neck. Clover only bit her gently, to simulate the bite, but in Mandy's mind Clover was sucking her blood for real.

"So delicious… I'll have to let the girls know I want to suck the rest of you, when they're finished." -Clover said, as she threw Mandy into Sam's arms. –"Now remember, Sam, don't eat her all up. Alex still wants to play with her."

"BRRAAAAAAAAAIIIINNNSSSS!" -Sam yelled, as she pinned Mandy down to the ground, and pretended to bite her.

Just like what happened with Clover, Mandy felt that Sam was ripping chunks of meat out of her, when Sam was pinching her. Still, the screams of panic and fear were music to the redhead's ears.

"Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!" -Mandy screamed, as she tried to break from Sam's pin. –" LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING ZOMBIE! DON'T EAT ME!"

It was not only when she felt she had punished her enough that Sam let her go. Thinking that she was really dying, Mandy tried to crawl out of there, only to see herself cornered by Alex.

"I told you Mandy, I need that delicious brain of yours…" -Alex said, as she walked on all fours, moving her body and her tail from side to side, like a snake.

"Get away from me! GET AWAY, YOU FREAK!" -Mandy crawled back in panic. Her heart was pounding like crazy, and she felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. She stopped when she noticed she was now against a wall, the intense fear blocking her judgement, and to make matters worse, Alex was closing in on her.

"Too bad my babies aren't here right now to eat you, but don't worry. I'll be sure to regurgitate some of you so they can also taste you." -Alex said, as she stopped in front of her, placing her arms against the wall, blocking her.

"Don't eat me… don't eat me, please!" -Mandy begged, already on the verge of tears. The hallucination she was having was so powerful that she really felt like she was dying, and the fear that Alex was instigating into her made it even worse. For her, the pain was real and the fear, the fear was absolute.

"Hope you taste like beef, because they say that humans taste like chicken, and right now… I'm in the mood for a big, fat, juicy Mandy steak…" –

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Chow time, Mandy!" -Alex gave an inhuman growl, opening her mouth to reveal a deadly mouth-like appendage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" -Mandy screamed, as she finally succumbed to the fear and passed out.

Seeing her pass out, Alex started laughing like crazy. She could not believe that she had managed to scare the daylights out of her. Clover and Sam, who were also laughing.

"Nice going, Alex."

"I think you official knocked her out." -Clover giggled. –"Oh, don't eat me, don't eat me! That Mandy really had it coming." -she said, as she imitated their archenemy.

"Thanks. But I think that last sentence was just too much for her."

"Don't worry about it. Who cares if she fainted… she just fainted, right?"

"Yeah, she's just fainted." -Alex said, as she checked Mandy's pulse, when she noticed a small pool of yellow liquid forming near her. –"And she's not just fainted. She pissed herself!"

"Eww! I knew I said I wanted her to piss her pants, but I wasn't really

"Looks like her bladder just couldn't handle this much fear." -Sam said.

"I still can't believe she pissed herself. We really outdid ourselves, girls." -Clover said.

"We sure did. But now, we got to clean her, change her clothes and get her back to the party." -Clover said.

"We can ask the help of the guys from WOOPH to do that. But first, it's selfie time! Get around, girls." -Alex said, as she used her tail as a selfie-stick. –"Say, Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween!" -they said in chorus, as the photo was taken.


End file.
